Escasez de nupcias
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: La muerte de Kaien se discute nuevamente. Clanes decididos en obtener fortaleza están dispuestos a correr riesgos. Esta vez, el Clan Shiba no aceptará unas simples disculpas del Clan Kuchiki. Para asegurarse de ascender al poder se necesita de las nupcias; algo que Ichigo y Rukia lo sabrán muy pronto. ¿Dará resultado o será un eminente fracaso? "SPOILERS ALERT"
1. Prólogo

**Escasez de Nupcias**

—Tan tarde como siempre.

— ¿Es qué, al estar ausente, no tuvo consciencia de sus actos?

—Que insolente…

Kuchiki Byakuya mantenía sus ojos cerrados ante los comentarios hacia el otro líder del Clan. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de su presencia en esa reunión con la convergencia de dos familias. Ha de ser un asunto importante pero eso no plagaba en los pensamientos del noble. Quería irse de ese lugar.

De repente, se abrió la puerta escandalosamente.

— ¡Buenas tardes! —gritó con entusiasmo. —Lamento el retraso; la mansión es demasiado grande que me perdí un par de veces…—sonrió. —Tengo que re acostúmbrame a este estilo de vida. —tragó saliva fuertemente. Esos no eran los modales de un aristócrata.

Observó a los demás ancianos. Sus expresiones eran de estupefacción. Pero el más joven de todos, Kuchiki Byakuya, tenía una expresión fría al ver ese pelinegro en la puerta shoji haciendo el ridículo. Cerró sus ojos grises y pensó: —_"Concluyentemente, tan bizantino como Kurosaki Ichigo". _

Aclaró su garganta y fingió que nada de eso ocurrió. —Buenas tardes. —dijo lo más profundo posible.

Isshin observó a su alrededor antes de sentarse. En sus años de encabezar el Clan jamás había visto la sala de reuniones tan lleno. Es más, en ese mismo instante estaba presenciando rostros nuevos. ¿Quién imaginaría que la noticia que aún seguía vivo se esparciera como el olor a pan recién hecho? Pero sobre todas esas cosas, no estaba muy contento acerca de estar en ese encerrado lugar. Siempre quiso evitar esas tediosas reuniones de ancianos pero parecía que hoy no tenía salida.

—Shiba-sama, su regreso nos ha conmocionado grandemente, que no tengo las palabras precisas de expresar mi alegría. —explicó un anciano.

Isshin tuvo la urgencia de rodar sus ojos en esos momentos pero se auto controló. A decir verdad, hasta él mismo se sorprendió al poder suprimir sus emociones ya que esa cualidad le atribuía a los Kuchikis.

Esos ancianos jamás se preocuparon por él. Ni aun cuando murió Kaien tuvieron una pizca de decencia de enfrentar el problema. Sólo huyeron sin dejar rastro y dejaron que el Clan decayera.

El pelinegro reaccionó ante el comentario tras rascarse su nuca. No sabía que responder en realidad: —Y veo caras nuevas…—dijo sin pensar. —No recuerdo que hayan sido tantos…

La mayoría de ancianos se observaron dudosamente que causó en Isshin cierto escalofrío en su espalda. ¿Acaso dijo algo incorrecto?

—Tan poco atento... No ha cambiado en nada. —logró escuchar un susurró Isshin. Normalmente reaccionaría a mal a ese comentario como buen macho que se respeta. No obstante, él se sonrojó de la pena de no poder actuar de tal manera. Ya se había acostumbrado a la vida divertida vida de "plebeyo" en vez de acatar los modales de un estirado noble.

—Shiba-sama, no todos son del Clan Shiba.

Isshin parpadeó un momento y, como si su vista le guiara a cierta persona sin su voluntad, observó a Kuchiki Byakuya. Fue ahí cuando el pelinegro se mostró serio. En los pensamientos de Isshin se implementó la imagen de _Kaien. _Si ese hombre y sus ancianos estaban en ese lugar era por un interés en beneficio al Clan Shiba.

—Ya veo, ya veo. —dio una media sonrisa. — ¿Qué clase de negociación quiere hacer mi familia con la suya, Kuchiki Byakuya?

El noble Kuchiki abrió sus ojos con su ceño fruncido. Todas las miradas se entornaron en los líderes de los clanes. —Son cuestiones que, al igual que usted, no han pasado por mi jurisdicción.

—No se comporte como ignorante. —eso se ganó una mirada estoica por parte de Byakuya. —Yo sé que, uno de sus miembros de su familia, asesinó al anterior líder del Clan Shiba, y cómo el orgullo Kuchiki pesa mucho en sus hombros, no ha hecho nada para remediar el problema. —Byakuya se mostró un poco impulsivo. —Por eso están aquí.

—No acuse si sus palabras no tiene respaldo. —defendió Byakuya. —Y no levante calumnia de nuevo sobre las acciones de mi _orgullo. _

—¡Caballeros! —gritó un anciano dentro de la habitación. — ¡Qué no se levante el odio entre ustedes!

— ¡Nos disculpamos por no referirnos antes a los grandes líderes sobre el motivo de la reunión!

Isshin frunció un poco.: — ¿El motivo no es por el asesinato de Kaien?

—En parte…

Byakuya frunció el ceño.: —Pensé que acordamos que el asesinato del teniente Shiba fue por defensa propia.

—Sí, sí…—dijo el anciano mayor. —Caballeros… Estamos aquí para discutir de un tema que compete a ambas partes. —captó la atención de los dos líderes. —Como ya todos sabrán, el Clan Shiba empezó a decaer traer la ausencia de Shiba Isshin y cayó definitivamente tras la muerte de Shiba Kaien. No obstante, por el nuevo miembro de la familia ha podido levantar de nuevo nuestro apellido.

Isshin abrió grandemente sus ojos: —Un momento… ¿Habla de Ichigo?

—Precisamente. —detalló el anciano. —Ese joven es conocido como el shinigami sustituto, el salvador de la Sociedad de Almas y del Mundo Real tras derrotar a Sosuke Aizen y vencer la amenaza Quincy que hubo hace algún tiempo.

—Pero sí Ichigo no tiene el apellido Shiba…

—Es su hijo. —apuntó otro anciano. —Motivo suficiente para ser miembro del Clan.

Isshin frunció su ceño.

—Sé lo que piensa. —dijo un anciano. —Se extraña que no reprendemos a la madre. —Se refirió a Masaki. —A pesar que ella fue una Quincy, el némesis de todo shinigamis, lo toleramos…

—"_Porque falleció."_ —pensó Isshin. —"_Sino de ninguna manera la aceptarían." _

Byakuya habló esta vez: — ¿Y eso que atañe al Clan Kuchiki?

El anciano mayor continuo.: —Tras la muerte de Shiba Kaien no se ha podido enmendar el error. —Byakuya iba a hablar en ese momento pero fue interrumpido. —Un simple acuerdo oral no basta, Kuchiki Byakuya. Recuerde que su _hermana _fue quien causó el declive del Clan Shiba al asesinar a su líder. —el noble Kuchiki cerró sus ojos frustradamente. —Además, como Clan Kuchiki, también debemos recuperar el honor que se ha venido abajo.

Isshin vio sorpresivamente las palabras del anciano. Byakuya abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y dirigió su mirada fría hacia el anciano que se atrevió a acusar al Clan de tal acción.

—Explíquese inmediatamente. —dijo ofendido Byakuya. —El Clan Kuchiki no está en indicios de decaer como fue con el Clan Shiba…

El anciano cerró sus ojos.: —Kuchiki Byakuya, es evidente que usted es un gran líder. Ha podido liderar el Clan sin problema durante estos años. —abrió sus ojos con determinismo. —No obstante, primeras acciones como líder casi llevan al Clan en su propia tumba…y no hemos recuperado nuestro honor desde entonces.

Byakuya se mostró sorprendido. No trató de ocultar lo que sentía.: —Quisiera comprenderlo pero usted no se explica bien…

El anciano se frustró.: —Al casarse con una cualquiera, recogida del Rukon, quebrantó una de las sagradas reglas de toda clase noble. —levantó una ceja. —Esa fue su primera falla en sus decisiones como líder. ¿O me equivoco?

Byakuya no dijo nada, tan sólo lo vio con odio.

—A pesar de todo, ella no pudo cumplir con su primordial deber como Lady Kuchiki: engendrar un heredero. Simplemente esa era su única tarea más importante… En cambio, el Clan Shiba tiene un heredero. La mujer de Shiba-sama sí pudo cumplir con su deber. —pudo observar que Byakuya se controlaba lo más que podía para mantener los estribos. —Lady Kuchiki falleció relativamente rápido después de la celebración del matrimonio. Aquí es donde viene el segundo fallo: la adopción de Rukia, la hermana perdida de Lady Kuchiki… Y también, la asesina de Shiba Kaien.

Isshin quedó mudo. Jamás pensó escuchar que su tercera hija fuera del Clan Kuchiki o qué Byakuya estuviera casado de alguien del Rukon. Pero no, su sorpresa mayor era que Rukia mató a Kaien. ¿Esa valiente shinigami que protegió a su familia y se arriesgó en darle sus poderes a Ichigo fue quien tuvo la sangre fría de matar a Kaien? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

—Como ya le recordé, Kuchiki Byakuya—habló el anciano nuevamente. —Esas son las razones que el honor Kuchiki fue manchado. Aún con la traición de Kuchiki Koga pesa menos que la integración de las hermanas del Rukon al Clan. —observó a Byakuya. —Hay que recuperar el honor.

—¿Qué sugiere? —era evidente que Byakuya estaba maleado por esos comentarios y su paciencia era casi nula.

—Las nupcias.

Isshin reaccionó tras la cuenta regresiva: 3, 2, 1…:— ¡NUPCIAS! —La mente de Isshin era un alboroto. ¿Quieren que Ichigo se convierta en hombre por las malas? Algo que él jamás pudo hacer…

—No. —dijo firmemente Byakuya. —Lo prohíbo.

— ¡Yo no! —dijo alegremente Isshin.

Byakuya observó a Isshin con una mirada matadora.

—Kuchiki Byakuya, por favor comprenda. —dijo otro anciano. —Con las nupcias se cesará la enemistad que existe entre ambos Clanes por la muerte de Shiba Kaien y ambas también recuperaran el honor: el Clan Kuchiki por someterse a un Clan que tiene al individuo que salvó a la Sociedad de Almas y Mundo Real, y por ende, el heredero legítimo al ser la siguiente Cabeza; y el Clan Shiba tras cumplir con la obligación de contraer nupcias antes de que el futuro líder tome el liderazgo.

Byakuya frunció el ceño: — ¿Por qué Rukia? ¿Acaso no la han tachado como _basura del Rukon_? Ustedes mismos se contradicen. Ella no es una noble real… ¿Por qué contraer nupcias como tal?

El anciano mayor suspiró.: —No hay opción. —lo observó. —Que su integración dentro del Clan sea de ayuda para cumplir con los intereses del Clan.

Isshin observó al otro noble con cierto detenimiento.

Byakuya frunció su ceño. Ya tenía suficiente. Todo eso era absurdo.: —Ustedes ancianos pueden decidir lo que sea. —Se levantó para irse de ese lugar y se encaminó hacia la puerta shoji. La abrió con cierta violencia y giró su cabeza para dirigirles la última mirada fría. —Pero recuerden, _sabios ancianos_, que la última decisión la doy _yo. _

* * *

Byakuya regresó a su mansión en un santiamén. Ignoró y retiró a todos los sirvientes que lo recibieron a su regreso. Lo único que quería era tolerar la presencia de alguna persona. Necesitaba estar sólo.

Se encaminó a paso rápido a la habitación en memoria de todos los difuntos del Clan Kuchiki. Los pasos de Byakuya eran silenciosos y el único sonido era el abrir de las puertas shojis que mostraban cada vez pasillos menos y menos concurridos por los sirvientes.

Cuando llegó a la puerta shoji específica no la abrió inmediatamente. Frunció un poco su ceño al sentir una pequeña energía espiritual cerca de él. Pero cuando se percató, rápidamente esa energía se esfumó. Emitió un sonido pensativo en su garganta y por fin abrió la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación había un pequeño estante con fotos enmarcadas. Su vista se fijó en aquella imagen de la mujer de dulce y melancólica mirada. Sin despegar su mirada en aquel delicado rostro, caminó hacia la fotografía. Inmediatamente, prendió incienso cerca de los extremos del marco. Cuando terminó se quedó admirando la fotografía.

—Tu sencillez me sorprende. —escuchó Byakuya detrás suyo. —Yo a mi esposa le tengo un retrato de dos metros colgado en la pared.

El noble Kuchiki giró su cabeza y vio al otro pelinegro con severidad. Sin decir alguna palabra, sostuvo el mango de su zampakuto preparado para cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

— ¡H-Hey, no quiero pelear! —dijo con cierto temblor en su voz. Dio unos pasos largos lejos de él. —Simplemente quiero hablar…

Byakuya dejó de verlo para concentrarse en la imagen de su esposa después.: —Tuvo la oportunidad dentro de la reunión y no aprovechó.

—No es sobre Kaien. —dijo. —Quiero proponer un trato. —el noble Kuchiki no respondió pero sabía Isshin que lo estaba escuchando atentamente. —Dejemos que ellos decidan.

Byakuya aún no daba señales que iba a responder o algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera dio un solo movimiento corporal. Seguía como piedra admirando la fotografía.

Isshin resopló. : —Sólo piénsalo. Sería muy injusto para ellos al obligarlos. Ichigo y Rukia no tienen nada que ver con esto. No tienen que pagar por los errores que nosotros cometimos en el pasado. —aunque por dentro Isshin se moría de ganas de ser abuelo y ver a Ichigo ser un hombre. Sin embargo, sabía que eso era lo correcto. — ¿Si nosotros pudimos elegir con quien estar por qué ellos no?

Byakuya cerró sus ojos.: —Yo soy el Líder del Clan Kuchiki. Yo seré quien tomaré esa decisión sin el consentimiento o _trato _de nadie.

Isshin retoricó su rostro con disgusto.: — ¡Pero qué…!—antes que pudiera maldecirle en su cara, Byakuya desapareció usando un shumpo. — ¡AH! ¡Jodido noble arrogante! —después de cientos pucheros Isshin jadeó y observó la fotografía de Hisana. — ¿Cómo pudiste aguantarlo? —en ese momento se dio cuenta realmente de la figura que estaba en ese marco. —Realmente… Son muy parecidas…—sonrió. —Si estuvieras viva junto con Masaki las cosas se hubieran tornado diferente y yo no hubiera tenido que _rogar_.

* * *

**Estoy algo nerviosa con esta historia porque hacía muchooo tiempo que no escribo un ichiruki y ningún fic nuevo. Esta idea se me vino a la mente por todos los acontecimientos que están pasando en el manga así que puede haber un poquito de spoilers. En esta introducción no hay nada de ichiruki pero cuando comencemos con los capítulos habrá mucho ;)**

**Espero no haber hecho nada de OOC o aunque sea, si lo hice, que sea pasable ;)**

**Nos veremos al próximo capítulo. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. **


	2. Claroscuro

**Escasez de Nupcias**

**Claroscuro **

El campo de entrenamiento estaba impecable y sin rastro de ser usado desde hace mucho tiempo. Al fondo del campo, estaba una tabla con un blanco pintado en medio. Definitivamente iba ser un reto alcanzarlo si estaba a quince metros de él.

—Muy buen, Ichigo. —dijo Rukia con una sonrisa. —Enséñame lo que has aprendido hasta ahora en la academia.

El aludido suspiró.: —Sí. —suspiró nuevamente y posicionó sus manos. — ¡Desintégrate, perro negro de Ronald-!

Rukia lo interrumpió.: —Rondanini, idiota. —frunció el ceño.

— ¡Eso dije!

— ¡Bramaste como animal y dijiste: Ronald!

Ichigo sintió que una venita se sobresaltó en su sien.: — ¡Enana tonta!

Lo único que pudo sentir después fue un golpe en la boca.: — ¡Vuelve a decir eso y te quedas sin dientes!

Ichigo maldijo en sus adentros. Estaba enojado que no pudo controlar su fuerza espiritual.

Rukia notó inmediatamente esa elevación de reiatsu.: —O-Oye Ichigo…

Hizo sus movimientos de manos y su energía espiritual se elevó al máximo que hizo que Rukia se pusiera rígida y cayó de rodillas. Sin embargo, él estaba tan concentrado que no notó lo que ocurría a su alrededor: — ¡Desintégrate, perro negro de Rondanini! ¡Mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora tu propia garganta! —Ichigo observó que sus manos estaba acumulado mucha energía que no podía soportar su cuerpo. —Oh…

Primero se escuchó como si hubiese sido una pequeña explosión. Luego el sonido se fue intensificándose, la tierra empezó a levantarse y los muros de la mansión comenzaron a separarse de su cimiento. Los gritos de las sirvientas se escuchaban al sentir la gran oleada de aire que hacía que ellas volaran.

— ¡IDIOTA! —gritó Rukia a todo pulmón durante la explosión.

* * *

Byakuya frunció su ceño: — ¿Qué ha pasado?

El campo de entrenamiento… ya no existía. Sólo había un espacio vacío y negro por la explosión.

* * *

Rukia e Ichigo se encontraban en una habitación lejana de la mansión. Estaba oscura y casi no llegaba la luz solar. Era evidente que desde hace algún tiempo nadie ha entrado ahí. Olía a polvo y la ropa y vendajes de tela ha guardado.

Rukia se las ingenió de escapar de la explosión con su shumpo junto con Ichigo. Ambos estaban levemente heridos pero el más lastimado era el chico.

La pelinegra limpiaba y vendaba las heridas de Ichigo sin sumo delicado. Se merecería ese sufrimiento.:— ¡Idiota! —dijo por centésima vez y golpeó la cabeza por trigésima vez.

Ichigo gimió de dolor.: — ¡Si sigues maltratándome se reabrirán mis heridas, tonta!

— ¡Cómo si fuera mi problema! —explicó Rukia. — ¡Destruiste una parte de la Mansión Kuchiki! ¿Crees que te mereces delicadeza?

— ¡Fue tu culpa al hacerme perder el control! —Rukia apretó con fuerza la venda en la herida más grave de Ichigo. Él dio un grito al cielo.

— ¿Corregirte hace que pierdas el control? —la pelinegra se hizo la ofendida. —Das pena…

—Ya…—Ichigo no quería admitir que todo fue su culpa. —… lo compensaré, ¿sí? Sólo para que dejes de fastidiar.

Rukia frunció sus labios.: —Tonto. Reprochando el dinero del Clan por tus niñerías.

Ichigo le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

Desde que se enteró que su padre era un shinigami se sorprendió grandemente Ichigo. Casi le da un ataque al saber que su madre fue una Quincy. Pero finalmente saber que pertenecía a una familia noble en la Sociedad de Almas, Ichigo lo vio como una maldición. Sabía que él no tenía una vida normal pero esa noticia le llegó profundo en el alma. De todas las cosas que le pudieron haber pasado nunca se imaginó que dentro de los pocos días de haberse enterado estuviera en un riguroso entrenamiento para corregirlo de sus malos modales, entró en la academia, y debía de leer montones y montones libros de historia del Clan, de otros clanes, de la Sociedad de Almas, entre otros. Los ancianos pensaban que, como futuro líder, debía de re educarse y empezar desde cero. Era _casi _un caso perdido.

Aunque claro, nunca estuvo solo. Su familia se tuvo que trasladar a la Sociedad de Almas inmediatamente. Sus hermanas no les costó tanto en educarse como nobles tanto como a él. Tal vez por qué ellas sí colaboraban. Dejaron a sus amigos en el Mundo Real y comenzar una nueva vida totalmente opuesta a la que ya estaban acostumbrados, incluso Isshin admitía que le estaba costando adaptarse nuevamente.

Lo único bueno era que tenía apoyo de alguien pasó por esto antes que él. Rukia le hacía de mucha ayuda, aunque él no lo admitiera.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente. —dijo Rukia acomodando la última venda. —Ya puedes arreglarte el kimono.

— ¿Kimono? —Ichigo parpadeó lentamente. Repentinamente se sonrojó. — ¡Cuándo me lo bajaste!

Para la pesadilla de Ichigo, Rukia actuaba tan normal.: —No actúes como mocoso, tenías heridas en la espalda. —Rukia frunció su ceño. —No seas mal pensado, Kurosaki-kun. —fingió una voz dulce.

— ¡Pero pudiste avisar! —gritó Ichigo mientras trataba de arreglar su kimono. No obstante, las heridas en su espalda hicieron que Ichigo sintiera un dolor agudo. — ¡AHH!

Rukia parpadeó al ver la actitud de Ichigo. Él se comportaba tan…virginal. La pelinegra sonrió levemente. A pesar que era su _nakama _pensaba que no le veía nada de malo curarle las heridas. Ichigo exageraba las cosas.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Rukia, al escuchar la voz profunda y fría detrás suyo, se dio cuenta que tal vez Ichigo no estaba exagerando al actuar tan cohibido.

—¡Nii-sama! —Rukia se alejó rápidamente de Ichigo. —N-no es lo que parece…—se sonrojó.

Ichigo lo vio con horror.

—Kurosaki Ichigo. —habló Byakuya. Se le notaba que estaba enojado hasta la coronilla. —Si tienes sentido común: desaparece.

Él no lo pensó dos veces. Rukia se quedó totalmente perpleja como piedra. Esperaba que se lo estaba imaginando porque si no fuese así: Ichigo la abandonó en este embrollo y se las iba a pagar muy caro.

—Nii-sama, de verdad no es como pareció hace rato…

Byakuya no vaciló.: —Rukia, hay una cuestión que quisiera discutir en un espacio más privado. —explicó. —Veme en mi oficina.

La pelinegra dirigió su mirada hacia abajo. ¿Qué habrá querido decir? Debió ser algo demasiado importante para no haber matado antes a Ichigo al ver esa prometedora escena o sobre el destruido campo de entrenamiento. Ya tenía sus dudas ahora.

* * *

Ichigo regresó a la mansión Shiba en un santiamén. Respirando jadeantemente dentro de su habitación; se sentía muy rojo.

—Ha llegado, Ichigo-sama. —dijo una sirvienta tras una reverencia.

—¡NO! ¡No entrar! —gritó Ichigo tras a penas arreglar su kimono. La pequeña sirvienta dio un gritito y salió corriendo.

Todo esto es una pesadilla. Primero destruye casi la mitad de la mansión de los Kuchikis, Rukia le baja el kimono sin su consentimiento y eso que los sirvientes aparecen de la nada cuando él llega. ¿Seguros que son sirvientes normales? ¿Acaso cuando eran humanos no eran antes ninjas o magos frustrados?

— ¡Oh Ichigo! —destruyó la puerta shoji de su habitación. — ¡Me dijeron que estabas medio desnudo! —Gritó con entusiasmo— ¡Eso lo quiero ver con mis propios ojos!

Ichigo corrió hacia él y lo pateó.:— ¡Maldito vejete! ¡Sal de aquí!

Cuando Isshin iba volando por la patada se dio cuenta que Ichigo estaba vestido. Entonces los rumores eran mentiras. Fue una desilusión para él en ese momento. Al caer, el golpe no será tan satisfactorio.

—Oye, oye…tranquilízate hijo. —se dio cuenta que chocó contra la pared. Y la pared por ende se rompió. —No es para tanto…

Ichigo refunfuñó.

Isshin lo observó por unos momentos. Aún era un misterio en donde sacó lo gruñón. Es decir, Masaki era alegre y para nada tímida. Claramente, si él no se pareciera a él de joven y tenía el cabello de su madre, diría que su hijo es adoptado.

—Oye. —Isshin parpadeó. —Parece que la reunión de ancianos no lograron corregirte. —dijo Ichigo.

De ahí, el pelinegro reaccionó y recordó. ¿Acaso debía de discutir con Ichigo sobre la reunión que tuvo con el Clan Kuchiki? Es decir, él ya tenía una respuesta ante la propuesta dada a ambos clanes. No obstante, quería que Ichigo estuviera al tanto del asunto. Además, quiera ahorrarse las maldiciones y golpes que recibiría.

—Ichigo. —sonrió maliciosamente. —Te haré un examen para ver si has estudiado.

El aludido levantó una ceja.: —¿Jah?

—Dime todo acerca de lo que sabes de Shiba Kaien.

Ichigo quedó en blanco. A penas ha estudiado los orígenes del Clan. Qué diablos iba a estar a aprendiendo cada vida de los que fueron parte del clan.

—Uhh..

Isshin lo vio con despreció. Su hijo sí que daba pena. : —Él tomó el liderazgo del Clan después que yo estuviera en el Mundo Humano y también fue el ex teniente del escuadrón trece.

Ichigo parpadeó. ¿A qué venía con eso?

—Ichigo, tú conoces a sus hermanos…—el chico se veía confundido. —Hoy estás más tonto de lo normal…—dijo Isshin con sarcasmo.

—¡Qué dijiste! —gritó el chico. —¡Tú eres es el que me habla cosas que no tiene sentido! ¿A qué quieres llegar con Shiba Kaien?

—Kukaku y Ganju, ¿te suenan los nombres?

Ichigo calló inmediatamente. Shiba Kaien: ex líder del Clan, ex teniente y Kukaku y Ganju estaban envueltos en el asunto. En ese momento, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron como platos. Aquella vez que entró por primera vez en la Sociedad de Almas y estaban en el Rukongai en un lugar de juegos pirotécnicos: Ganju mencionó algo sobre que un shinigami mató a su hermano.

—Sí. —dijo casi descifrando el rompecabezas. —¿Shiba Kaien fue hermano de esos dos?

Isshin asintió.: —Ellos son miembros del Clan Shiba.

Ichigo frunció su ceño.: —¿Pero cómo…? Ellos viven en el Rukongai…

—Desde que Kaien murió.

—No lo entiendo…—dijo honestamente Ichigo.

Isshin se acercó un poco más a él.: —Ichigo, la reunión de los ancianos trató de reestablecer el honor del Clan después de su eminente caída en desgracia. —el chico era todo oídos. —¿Sabes quién mató a Shiba Kaien?

Ichigo frunció más su ceño.: —No.

El pelinegro lo observó con detenimiento.: —¿Deseas saberlo?

—Oye viejo, ¿por qué tanto misterio en esto? —habló con cierto desprecio. —¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Sólo di "sí" o "no". —dijo. —Si lo quieres saber entonces te contaré el verdadero motivo de la _misteriosa _reunión. —cerró sus ojos. —Si dices que no entonces dejaré que lo descubras por ti mismo.

Ichigo no lo pensó bien. Podría leer la historia del tal Shiba tanto mencionado en un libro del Clan y punto. Pero…

—De acuerdo…dime lo que tengas que decir…—si su padre daba mucha énfasis en el tema era porque era muy importante. Además, parecía que él si se lo estaba tomando en serio.

A decir verdad, Ichigo no estaba interesado, aún…

* * *

Rukia tocó la puerta shoji con cierto temblor. Sus extremidades estaban tiesas por la tensión que sentía. Dentro de su interior percibía que algo no estaba bien. Su hermano estaba más conservador de lo normal. Tal vez a simple vista no se notaba, pero la pelinegra sabía que había algo que inquietaba a su hermano.

—Entre.

Rukia tragó saliva nerviosamente. Casi se ahoga al sentir el pasar de saliva en su garganta. De verdad, estaba un poco ansiosa.: —Nii-sama. —dio una pequeña reverencia antes de entrar. —¿Necesitaba de mi presencia?

—Sí. —Byakuya le daba la espalda. Él seguía en su estudio sin detener su escritura en los papeles. —El tema de discusión de la reunión te concierne.

Rukia abrió un poco sus ojos.: —¿A mí?

Byakuya cerró sus ojos y dejó el pincel con tinta a un lado. Giró lentamente hacia Rukia mientras abría los ojos durante el trayecto. Sus ojos jamás se despejaron en el pequeño cuerpo de la chica. Se le veía muy rígida.

—Aún no se ha remendado por completo la muerte del teniente Shiba. —dijo sin rodeos. Rukia jadeó un poco. —El Clan Shiba pide más que sinceras disculpas.

Rukia tartamudeó.: —¿M-más? —frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieren, Nii-sama? —sabía que eso se trataba de ella desde el principio. Todo eso se lo decía en la mirada de Byakuya— ¿Qué quieren de mí…?

Byakuya frunció un poco entrecejo.: —Nupcias.

—¿Nu-nu-nupcias…?— Rukia casi cae al suelo. ¿Eso lo que quieren? ¿No desean que la rebajen al estatus de sirvienta? ¿De pobre? ¿O su vida?

—Con su futuro líder…—dijo su nombre con cierta acidez y desprecio. No podía evitar sentir cierto escalofrío recorrer su espalda al tan solo imaginarlo. —…Kurosaki Ichigo.

De las miles pensamientos que tenía Rukia sobre la tensión en la mirada de su hermano desde hace rato, se redujeron a cero. Esa palabra, tan fácil pronunciarla, conllevaba con un gran peso su significado. Y más si juntabas "nupcias" junto con "Kurosaki Ichigo". Rukia palideció.

Byakuya al ver de tan impactada que estaba decidió continuar.: —La razón de emendar la muerte del teniente Shiba no es la única para las nupcias. —dijo. —Desean reestablecer la gloria que una vez tuvo el Clan Shiba. —la observó y se percató que Rukia recuperaba los sentidos. —Para que Kurosaki Ichigo le sea entregado el liderazgo primero debe de contraer matrimonio. —cerró sus ojos. —Salvar a la Sociedad de Almas y el Mundo Humano varias ocasiones no satisface con las condiciones para liderar correctamente.

Rukia bajó la mirada. Por la respuesta que dio su hermano pareciera que lo poseía aun desprecio al Clan Shiba por ser tan incompetente al tener un líder de calidad y no aprovechárselo. Era muy evidente que no habrá ningún matrimonio arreglado entre ambos clanes. De tan solo pensarlo le revolvía la cabeza por tantas emociones y reacciones.

—Sí entiendo…Nii-sama. —jamás se veía casada con Ichigo.

—Mi respuesta ha sido más que clara. —giró su cuerpo a sus papeles. —Retírate.

La pelinegra dio una reverencia.: —SÍ. —caminó hacia la salida. —Gracias por informarme. —y cerró la puerta shoji.

* * *

Ichigo empuñó su mano a tal punto que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Su cuerpo estaba tieso y observó a su padre con incertidumbre. Era inconcebible. ¿Cómo pudo sufrir ella todo eso? ¿Por qué nunca se lo contó? Ahora entendía todo…pero por qué los ancianos jugaban con los sentimientos de Rukia. ¿Levantar al Clan de la desgracia? ¡Está mejor así! Menos líos para él.

—Ahora ya lo sabes…—dijo tranquilamente Isshin.

La voz de Ichigo tembló.: —R-Rukia…—pasó su mano entre sus cabellos. —No puede ser…

—Quiero que tomes una decisión, Ichigo. —dijo Isshin. —No quiero obligarte en algo que no quieres. —sugirió. —Probablemente los ancianos no lo ven así. Pero tú eres el que se va a casar con la que provocó la caída del Clan. —aunque el pelinegro ya tenía una respuesta fija.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.: —El Clan, el Clan, el Clan…—observó el cambio de expresión de Isshin. —¿Qué interesa el Clan? Sí nunca le interesamos a esos malditos ancianos como para preocuparme del levantamiento de nuestro apellido. —Isshin quedó mudo. —¡Al diablo el matrimonio! ¡Yo ejerceré el cargo de Cabeza del Clan Shiba como se me dé la gana! —bajó la mirada. —Además…le estaría haciendo un favor a los dos…

Isshin notó ese fuego en los ojos de su hijo. ¿Acaso toda esa palabrería motivadora que acaba de exponer era para proteger a la pequeña Rukia?

Él sonrió.: —Dime una cosa Ichigo. —se acercó a su oreja. El chico lo observó con curiosidad. —¿Me darás nietos de todas maneras?

Lo único que se recuerda Isshin de esa conversación fue que vio el cielo azul y un tremendo hoyo en el techo.

* * *

La habitación era tan estrecha que la oscuridad podía acomodarse perfectamente. Ningún rayo de la luz lunar podía reflejarse entre la ventana. La cortina estaba haciendo un perfecto trabajo de mantener la negrura. Por alguna extraña razón, Rukia sentía paz la tranquilidad que le brindaba esa noche. Luego de la tremenda noticia de esa tarde no podía despejar su mente con nada. ¿Ella casada con Ichigo? Ni en sus más locos sueños. Tan sólo eran amigos. Nada más. Una amistad fuerte. ¿Cierto?

—Kaien-dono…—suspiró Rukia. A pesar que se trató de enmendar los problemas; además que sus hermanos la perdonaron; sentía que no era suficiente. Lo que había hecho fue algo horrible. No merecería tanta piedad. Ella siempre fue la culpable de todo: de la muerte de él, del hundimiento del Clan Shiba, formar a un shinigami sustituto, romper las leyes una y otra vez. —Ichigo…

Pensaba que ya lo tenía superado. Sepultados en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero esa noche, todos esos problemas salieron a la luz. Todos al mismo tiempo, para tormento de Rukia.

En eso, la puerta shoji se abrió lentamente. La luz de una candela iluminó la habitación que hizo que se enfocará primeramente el semblante pequeño de la pelinegra.: —Kuchiki Rukia-sama, está aquí.

La aludida giró su cabeza. Esa voz era desconocida para sus sentidos: ronca y vieja; parecía la de un anciano. Entonces, al confirmar sus sospechas, inclinó un poco su cabeza e hizo una pequeña reverencia.: —Buena noche.

—Kuchiki Rukia-sama, ¿qué hace en tal oscuridad que la oculta de toda mirada? —preguntó curiosamente el anciano. —La he estado buscando.

— ¿Lo hizo? —dijo extrañada. —Perdóneme. No fue intención. —sonrió un poco. —No es frecuente que me busquen a esta hora de la noche.

—Mi culpa, mi culpa. —exclamó el anciano con ánimos de entrar a la habitación. —La buscaba por tan sólo verificar un asunto.

Rukia parpadeó.: — ¿Asunto?

—Sí…—se sentó enfrente de ella. —Tras mis largos tres cientos cincuenta años al estar en servicio del Clan Kuchiki conozco mejor que nadie que Lord Kuchiki le ha comentado lo discutido ayer en la noche junto con el Clan Shiba.

Jadeó un poco.: —S-sí…

—Y si mis conocimientos no han variado, Lord Kuchiki ha expuesto ante usted la declinación del tratado. —sonrió. — ¿Me equivoco?

—N-no. Está en lo correcto. — ¿A dónde quería llegar? —Ahora… ¿cuál es el asunto que quiere hablar?

El anciano la observó detenidamente.: —Yo he presenciado toda clase de eventos ocurridos dentro del Clan. —confesó. —Pero debo de admitir que esta generación ha mostrado ser dramática y problemática. —Rukia lo observó con cierta desconfianza. — ¿Usted, está de acuerdo con las nupcias?

Rukia frunció levemente el ceño.: —Mi Nii-sama ya ha dado...

—Le pregunté a usted su opinión. La de Lord Kuchiki ya la sé.

La pelinegra bajó la mirada. Este tipo la quería confundir. Lo presentía. Simplemente debía de caso omiso a lo que debía de decir. Sonaba sencillo, pero su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre.

—Estuve cuando la recogieron de un estado de inconciencia del Cuarto Escuadrón esa noche. —dijo tranquilamente. —Escuché sus gritos por la noche por las pesadillas que tuvo por varios meses. —vio como Rukia se incomodaba. —Además, estuve presente durante la primera discusión de Shiba Kaien junto con el Clan Shiba sobre como emendar el error. —suspiró. — Leí su informe sobre Aaroniero en el Hueco Mundo—la pelinegra tragó saliva. — ¿Acaso ya no siente remordimiento? ¿Es tan cruel para olvidarse de ese terrorífico incidente esa noche?

Cada palabra penetraban su mente y se quedaba estancada. Sus ojos violetas estaba dilatados.: — ¿Cómo se atreve…?

— ¿Qué siente ahora? Le dan una vía para arreglar el _accidente _y va a desperdiciarla por una simple mirada fría y duras palabras de Lord Kuchiki.

—P-pero…ustedes bien saben…

—Sabemos que este trato es bueno para ambos Clanes. —la observó con cierto brillo en sus ojos. —Hasta para usted y para Lord Byakuya…

Frunció su ceño.: — ¿Nii-sama?

El anciano suspiró profundo.: —Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Lord Kuchiki no has deshonrado grandemente.

— ¡Qué! — ¿Era broma? — ¡Nii-sama jamás…!

—Matrimonio con su _hermana mayor_; romper lazos con el otro Clan con el matrimonio arreglado y adoptarla pesan considerablemente y manchan nuestro apellido. —la observó fríamente. —Al igual que matar a sangre fría a otro noble.

Rukia empezó a sudar frío. Tenía mucha razón que eso hizo que el corazón de Rukia se sintiera comprimido.: —P-pero...

—El Clan Kuchiki es muy meticuloso. —explicó. —Jamás aceptaría un tratado si no es de su beneficio.

El sonido de las ropas mover fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el anciano por parte de Rukia. Ésta se levantó y empuñó su mano.: —Por favor retírese inmediatamente. —cerró sus ojos. —Su presencia ya no es agradable.

Fue una señal para el peliblanco.: —Señorita Rukia-sama, por favor comprenda. —suplicó esta vez. —No sea ciego como Lord Kuchiki. —dio una reverencia. —Le hago saber todo esto para que abra los ojos y se percate de la dura realidad. —cerró sus ojos. —Nuestra esperanza de seguir en pie está en usted…

Rukia lo observó detenidamente. ¿Ahora de qué habla?

—Explíquese…

La observó con imploro.: —Sí. —dio una pausa. —Lord Kuchiki, a pesar de ser un buen líder, antes optó por decisiones imprudentes. No digo que no lo valoramos…pero piense, Kuchiki Rukia-sama, él no es eterno. Aun siendo shinigami, no lo es…

Rukia rechinó un poco sus dientes. Cuando se trataba asuntos familiares del Clan Kuchiki se sentía un poco insegura. No sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer al respecto. Lo odiaba. Por esa cualidad podía ser manipulada fácilmente; algo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

—Debes de conversar vigente el apellido Kuchiki. —suspiró. —Un heredero…nunca nos dio la antigua Lady Kuchiki. Estamos vulnerables a la desgracia…

—Pero…yo…—cerró sus ojos y se relajó un poco. —No soy noble…y tampoco lo es Ichigo. —caminó un poco. —No le veo sentido nada de esto.

El anciano jadeó fuertemente.: — ¡Por favor, Kuchiki Rukia-sama! ¡Considérelo mejor! —gritó sin éxitos de detenerla. — ¡Hágalo por emendar el nombre de Shiba Kaien! ¡Por ser mejor Lady que lo fue la anterior! ¡Por asegurar la paz de Lord Kuchiki al no creer que es el último Cabeza del Clan Kuchiki! —cerró sus ojos. — ¡Por su Clan! ¡La necesita más que nada! ¡Solamente usted puede salvarnos!

Rukia paró.: —Perdón. —y cerró la puerta shoji.

* * *

La noche seguía siendo tan tranquila en esos momentos. A pesar de la pequeña agitada discusión con el anciano, Rukia quería buscar un momento de paz. Lo había encontrado en un pedazo de cimiento que antes fue un techo. Se encontraba en la parte destruida que Ichigo ocasionó.

Rukia sonrió un poco.: —Maldito tonto. —bajó la mirada. Su mente era un alboroto. Todo lo que dijo ese vejete era verdad. ¿Acaso ella era la única que podía salvar la situación que se encontraba el Clan? ¿Tan estancado estaba? —Ahora si me valoran. —dijo con sarcasmo. Al entrar al Clan nunca se preocuparon en tomarla en cuenta por ser parte de él. Una _rata callejera_ era para los ojos de los demás. Aunque pudiese ser que ya estaban acostumbrados al estar al servicio de alguien del Rukon…— ¿Habrá pasado lo mismo con Hisana nee-sama…?—O incluso mucho peor…

— ¿R-Rukia?

La pelinegra parpadeó. Miró hacia abajo y jadeó un poco.: —Ichigo. —se extrañó bastante. Ya era muy tarde para que él estuviera ahí. — ¿Qué haces…?

El aludido se rascó la nuca con un poco de nerviosismo.: —Oh bueno…—observó por otro lado. —Digamos que a estas horas de la noche Byakuya no me pilla. —tragó saliva. —Quería ver que tanto daño cause…

Rukia sonrió.: —Tonto. No solo debes ver, sino que también pagarlo.

Refunfuñó.: —Ya lo sé. —la observó. — ¿Y tú qué haces a esta hora?

La pequeña chica abrió y cerró sus ojos rápidamente.: —No te incumbe.

Ichigo sonrió. Con el uso del shumpo se sentó a la par de Rukia rápidamente. Él no sabía si ella tenía conocimiento de las nupcias. Conociendo a Byakuya… él es muy raro e imprescindible. No sabía con exactitud si él se lo dijo.

Era mejor cerrar la boca.: —Una noche muy tranquila, ¿no?

—Sí. —bajó la mirada. —Oye Ichigo…

—¿Hmn?

—¿No te ha…—suspiró. —¿No te ha costado adaptarte a este nuevo estilo de vida?

Él bufó y observó a otro lado.: —Ni te imaginas lo difícil que es…

—Lo sé. —cerró sus ojos con cierta pena. —Lo sé perfectamente…

Ichigo frunció su ceño.: —Claro que no sabes lo suficiente…—Rukia lo observó confundida. —Por lo viejas que estás ya ni te acuerdas cuando comenzaste desde cero…

Rukia se sonrojó.: —¡Qué has dicho!

Ichigo se alteró.: —¡Shh! —su dedo índice estaba en sus labios. —Despertaras a Byakuya.

Rukia giró su cabeza.: —Entrar al Clan sin tener conocimiento de nada, estar graduada sin completar la academia y dejar tus amigos atrás. —frunció su ceño. —Claro que lo recuerdo estúpido.

Ichigo exhaló levemente. En su mente apareció el nombre de Shiba Kaien. A pesar que Rukia no lo mencionó sabía perfectamente que ella pensaba en ello. Ella era increíble, realmente lo era. Él no aguantaría en soportar tanto dolor y sin tener el apoyo total de su familia en aquella época, incluyendo a Byakuya.

—Sí. Has vivido mucho…—la madurez que reflejaba en los ojos de Rukia lo decía todo. —Y has soportado. —y sigue soportando. Él no sabía cómo lo hacía. Según ella, él era un total ignorante pero en este caso era al revés. Ella no sabía nada de nada que Ichigo sabía su secreto. —Enana.

Rukia abrió grandemente sus ojos. El brazo de Ichigo rodeó su pequeña cabeza y la atrajo hacia sus costillas. Ella era tan pequeña que ni siquiera llegaba a su pecho.

—¿Ichigo? —preguntó Rukia confundida y algo aturdida.

El mencionado cerró sus ojos.: —Cierra tu boca. —sonrió. —La noche está tranquila. —era la única forma de confortación que se le ocurrió Ichigo sin tocar el tema de Shiba Kaien a ella. Simplemente no la quería agobiar con eso. Quien haya sido ese primo suyo…fue alguien muy preciado para Rukia.

Rukia bajó la mirada. Era su segundo abrazo que le daban desde que tenía memoria. El primer y verdadero abrazo fue dado por Kaien. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mente se despejara. Realmente, no quería pensar en su muerte ni en las nupcias.: —Idiota. —sonrió y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Estaba agradecida. Y lo peor de todo, era que ella pensaba que Ichigo no sabía nada.

Al otro extremo del edificio, una puerta shoji estaba abierta. Dentro de la habitación, él era testigo de todo. No los podía oír pero si ver. Byakuya frunció su ceño. Si no fuera por el gigantesco reiatsu que emanaba de Ichigo no se percataría de su presencia.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. _

**Uff... esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar (gracias al cielo) Sé que las cosas ahorita no están tan impresionantes como lo esperado pero poco a poco voy a ir desenvolviendo el trama :) **

**Y muchas gracias por tanto apoyo a esta historia xDDD. La verdad no creí que iba a intrigar a muchos (espero no joderla xDD)**

**Ahora para:**

fresa-chan**: muchas gracias por tu apoyo :) aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te guste :D**

Ali: **Ese Kubo mata de una vez por cualquier pizca de romance en el manga :( Solo nosotras las fans (y los fans si hay hombres por aquí) hay que mantener esa llama latente xDD a penas tenemos ichiruki en estos últimos capítulos. Y a decir verdad, no sé si el tema de Kaien salga a la luz nuevamente o que si Isshin sabe algo. ¡Saber! maldito Kubo xDD. y bueno... Hisana le ha aguantado a Byakuya a nivel legendario! xD eso hay que admitir :D. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

Elenita-chan: **¡Hola de nuevo! :D ya verás que la trama poco a poco va ir formándose! ya lo tengo fijado en mi mente pero pueda ser que cambien mis ideas. No sé...espero no fregarla xDD. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! :) Byakuya, el estirado, ya verás que hasta ilusiones verá para aceptar las nupcias xDD. Gracias por comentar y leer el fic. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo (que espero nuevamente no tardar tanto :S) **


	3. Chance

**Escasez de nupcias**

**Chance **

_La noche ya se había asentado y ella no llegaba. Byakuya empezó a enfadarse un poco. Odiaba la impuntualidad._

— _¡Kuchiki-sama!_

_El joven noble giró su cabeza rápidamente que hizo que su coleta alta se moviera gracia.: — ¡Llegas tarde! —gritó. — ¿Acaso no ves la luna ya?_

_La pequeña chica jadeó levemente y luego bajó su mirada.: —P-perdóneme… No pude salir antes del trabajo._

_Él ocultaba su preocupación por ella; por ese vejete de jefe que tiene ella que siempre la explota con el trabajo.: — ¡Ya te dije que te ofrezco trabajo en la Mansión Kuchiki! —gruñó. Levantó sus brazos para expresar enfado. — ¿Por qué no aceptas de una buena vez, Hisana?_

_La pelinegra observó perpleja el comportamiento explosivo del chico. : —Lo lamento. —susurró. —Es que… de tanto que ha hecho usted conmigo por ayudarme me abruma la idea de estar abusando de su gentileza…_

— _¿De qué hablas? —arqueó una ceja. —Sólo dices tonterías._

_Hisana sonrió levemente. Él no estaba acostumbrado a que le negaran. Todo lo que él pide lo obtiene.: —Además…—bajó la mirada con pena. —Si permanezco dentro del Inuzuri, me da la oportunidad de seguir buscándola. _

_Byakuya relajó sus hombros por un instante mientras estudió a la chica. Ahora ya entendía el motivo de su constante declinación a su tentativa oferta. No sabía él por qué siempre quería estar con esa pelinegra proveniente de un mugroso distrito. Sin embargo, cada día le importaba menos. Sabía lo que había hecho ella en el pasado y no la juzgaba por eso. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ella se arrepintió tanto de su pecado que a veces él le daba cierto remordimiento; esa constante angustia que reflejaba sus ojos violetas hacía que Byakuya se motivara a ayudarla._

—_Te dije que te daba trabajo en la Mansión Kuchiki. —se acercó a ella. Cuando podía verla a pocos centímetros de su rostro; él frunció el ceño. —No que fueses una esclava. Tienes libertad de hacer lo que se te plazca. _

_Hisana bajó nuevamente la mirada. Su rostro mostraba confusión y algo de temor. Byakuya al observarla suspiró. Entonces él hizo lo impensable hacia un noble y plebeyo: el contacto físico. Se posicionó a la par de ella y con un brazo rodeó los pequeños hombros. Era tan bajita que su cabeza llegaba hasta sus costillas._

_La pelinegra jadeó asombrada y giró su cabeza.: — ¿Kuchiki-sama…?_

_La mirada de Byakuya se fijaba en sentido contrario. No se atrevía a verla.: —La encontrarás… Te lo aseguro, Hisana. _

_La pelinegra juntó sus manos tímidamente y bajó su cabeza. Automáticamente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas que, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, eran notorias.: —Sí. —asintió. —Levantó el rostro y le dedico una dulce sonrisa. —Gracias, Kuchiki-sama._

_Byakuya le dio un cierto escalofrío en su cuerpo y tembló levemente. Sus extremidades se tensaron y su rostro estaba ardiendo que sentía que salía humo de sus orejas. Jamás, de lo que conoce de Hisana, le había sonreído tan delicadamente y tiernamente. Es más… ¡Tampoco recordaba que él se sonrojara delante de ella!_

_Byakuya rotó su cabeza abruptamente y empezó a observar la luna. Su otro brazo desocupado lo estiró y comenzó a rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo.: —Ja-Ja-Ja. —dijo entrecortadamente. — ¿Hace calor, no es así? —pero aun así no dejaba de abrazarla. _

Byakuya se despertó. Sus ojos grises, que se abrieron desmesuradamente, observaron el techo. Cuando volvió otra vez a la realidad se dio cuenta que todo fue un sueño…

Él suspiró profundamente. No, no fue un sueño…estaba recordando. Por ese estúpido abrazo de Ichigo a Rukia que observó la noche anterior en la azotea no lo dejaba en paz. Le atormentaba en recordar que esos dos hicieron, se parecía lo que él una vez hizo con su esposa. ¿Acaso ese mocoso estaba tramando algo? porque, pues, no es que sea un experto, pero él fue una vez joven y se ha enamorado. De casualidad siempre lo ha sabido… desde su entrada "triunfal" en la Sociedad de Almas con esa actitud efervescente en rescatar a Rukia de su ejecución.

—Kurosaki Ichigo. —dijo lentamente. Pronunciar ese nombre le provocaba cierta bilis.

* * *

— ¡Con cuidado! ¡Cuidado! —gritó Isshin con euforia. — ¡No quiero que la lastimen!

Ichigo observó a su patético padre. Se retorcía de dolor por cada movimiento que hacían los gigantescos Koganehiko y Shiroganehiko, los fieles guardianes del Clan Shiba que han servido aún después de su caída.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntaron al unísono ambos hermanos que sostenían el colosal marco de su madre.

Isshin corrió para abrir todas las puertas shojis.: — ¡Por aquí! ¡En mi habitación!

Esto de la mudanza era algo terrible para Ichigo. Lo único que su padre dejó que se levaran de su antigua casa en el Mundo Humano era esa foto de Masaki Forever.

—Oye Ichigo…

El mencionado giró su cabeza. Casi y le da un ataque.: — ¡Pero qué!

El pelinegro se rascó la nuca.: — ¿Dónde están las habitaciones de Annie, Bonnie, Connie, Honey, Kanbei, Manny, Nanny, Sunny y Tony?

— ¡Habitaciones! —gritó Ichigo. — ¿Quieres que esos cerdos tengan su propio cuarto DENTRO de la mansión?

Fue entonces que escuchó ciertos gruñidos provenientes de los animales. Todos se posicionaron en forma de atacarlo con los cuernos en cualquier momento. Ichigo dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡Insolente! —jadeó Ganju con aires de ofendido. — ¡Son jabalíes! ¡No cerdos! —frunció el ceño. — ¡Y claro estarán dentro de la Mansión! ¿Crees que soy de corazón de piedra para dejarlos expuestos al peligro?

Ichigo escupió sus palabras.: — ¡Cuál peligro! ¿De hacerlos la cena?

— ¡Maldito! —Ganju se puso enfrente de proteger a los temblorosos jabalíes. — ¡Cuando vivíamos aquí con Onee-san y Nii-san los dejábamos que se quedaran adentro!

De repente, un fuerte golpe en la cara dejó a ambos en knock out. Tirados en el suelo y con sus piernas torcidas escucharon los gritos de una mujer.

— ¡Idiotas! —señaló a Ganju. — ¡Estúpido hermano, respeta más a nuestro futuro Lord Shiba! ¿Cómo es posible que le hables tan inconsiderado? —señaló a Ichigo. — ¡Y tú bastardo respeta a nuestros jabalíes! Sólo son de montura y no comida. —suspiró agotada. —Los tendremos dentro de la Mansión sólo en época de lluvia o de frío. Así como era antes…

—Im-imbecil retardo…—murmuró Ichigo en el suelo para Ganju al no recordar ese gran detalle.

— ¡Kukaku! —la chica giró. — ¿Dónde dejamos esto?

La pelinegra observó a ambas chicas con detenimiento. Con una leve sonrisa les responde y se acerca a ellas.: —Niñas, por favor. No deben de tocar nada de la casa anterior. —trató de coger la caja que llevaba ambas niñas. —Y mucho menos esto, son fuegos artificiales muy potentes…

— ¡No es justo! —frunció el ceño Karin. — ¿Dices que no podemos hacer nada por lo "peligroso" de tus cosas pero aquí no en esta sala sólo hay inútiles que no se ofrecen a nada? —observó los hombres aún medio inconscientes.

Kukaku rió fuertemente. ¡Cómo amaba a esa su prima!: — ¡Creo que llevas mucha razón! —sonrió de medio lado indiferentemente. —Los hermanos hombres no sirven para nada.

Yuzu frunció sus labios.: —Oni-chan no lo es tanto…

—No te dejes engañar, Yuzu. —contestó Karin.

Luego, Isshin salió por los aires.: — ¡Qué lindo! ¡Una reunión familiar!

Por detrás iban llegando Koganehiko y Shiroganehiko a paso lento. Llevaban todo el día cargando y descargando cosas.

Fue en ese momento que Yuzu sonrió y dejó caer la caja. Eso hizo que Karin aguantara con todo el peso y se hiciera a un lado, desequilibrándose.: — ¡Yuzu!

— ¡Ahora vuelvo! —gritó la castaña.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja pero le valió poco la acción de su hermana. Estaba más ocupado tratando de vigilar a su padre para que no hiciera un movimiento raro hacia él.

— ¡Oye Ichigo! —dijo Isshin. — ¡O debería decir Lord Ichigo!

El aludido sólo se le quedó viendo aburrido.: —Viejo…

— ¡OHH! ¿Lord Shiba o Lord Kurosaki? —reaccionó y corrió hacia su habitación. Durante todo su trayecto gritó tan fuerte que fue audible para todos los presentes. —¡NO! ¡Lord Kurosaki será! ¡Jamás dejaría el apellido de Masaki en el abandono! —abrazó la foto. —¡Masaki! ¡Perdóname!

Kukaku lo observó raramente mientras que Ganju algo abrumado.: —¿Así ha sido siempre? —preguntó Ganju a Ichigo.

El chico pelo pincho naranja giró lentamente hacia al pelinegro casi tétricamente. Sus ojos estaban sin brillo y su rostro palideció.: —Durante toda mi agobiante vida…—murmuró.

Ganju parpadeó un poco. Lo que él recordaba era que su tío era una persona educada, respetuoso y un poco tranquilo. : —Oye. —dijo cuando trató de cambiar el tema. — ¿Cuándo es que te casas?

— ¿Casarme? ¡Jamás!

—¡Qué! —expresaron ambos hermanos pelinegros.

— ¿Acaso no tienes que casarte con la Kuchiki…?—preguntó Kukaku.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja.: — ¡No!

Ganju jadeó.: — ¿No la amas, entonces…?

— ¿¡Amarla!? —se alarmó Ichigo. — ¡Yo no amo a Rukia! ¡Es mi amiga!

Ambos hermanos Shibas se vieron las caras. No era posible que ese tipo no la amara después de haber perpetrado, invadido y peleado con los más feroces y fuertes capitanes en la Sociedad de Almas. ¡Hasta derrotó Kioo para que no la perforara!

Ese primo… es un tremendo idiota.

Karin frunció su ceño. Esas palabras de su hermano lo dejaron muy pensativa. De verdad, tal vez era el único que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

— ¡Chicos! —regresó Yuzu con unos bentos. Se dirigió a los gigantes hermanos gemelos. — ¡Les preparé su merienda!

— ¿A nosotros? —dijeron al unísono.

Yuzu asintió.: —Han trabajo tan duro que se merecen un descanso. —sonrió. —No es mucho…—observó su gran tamaño. —Pero los hice pensando en ustedes.

Koganehiko y Shiroganehiko lo recibieron con agradecimiento. Nunca en la vida les habían considerado su trabajo. Tal vez con breves descansos, pero no con cosas materiales.

Ganju se acercó mientras Isshin, con sus poderosos sentidos, percibió comida y corrió hacia su hija.

—Oye prima, ¿no tienes algo para mí?

— ¿O a tu guapo padre?

Yuzu frunció su ceño y sus labios.: —Ustedes no ayudaron en nada. Así que se la tienen que ganar.

Kukaku rió fuertemente. Esa su otra prima también le agradaba.

* * *

Rukia quedó ensimismada tras quedarse observando el techo por largos minutos. Se sentía un poco preocupada por la situación del matrimonio entre ambos clanes. Mientras más lo pensaba más se convencía que el anciano que le habló anoche tuvo mucha razón.

Estaba dejando que su hermano cargara con toda la responsabilidad, él no tiene nada que ver con lo que ella hizo. Sabía que Byakuya ya había tomado una decisión fija, eso ya era muy obvio, pero si podía convencerlo…

—No me escuchará. —colocó su almohada en su rostro. —Nii-sama no me dejará en casarme por pura conveniencia sin razón. El Clan Shiba cayó por sus propias decisiones, no por mí. —parafraseó lo que Byakuya le dijo una vez. Después suspiró. —Quisiera que está vez Nii-sama no interviniera…sólo está vez no quiero su protección. El clan tiene mucha razón…

Aun sacrificando su propia felicidad quería está vez tomar su propia decisión.

—Todo fue mi culpa. —se levantó. —Si significa casarme con Ichigo para recuperar el honor de amos clanes…—abrió grandemente sus ojos. ¿Acaso se estaba escuchando bien?

Fue entonces que de nuevo se tiró sin delicadeza al futón. ¡Estaba muy desesperada para pensar en eso! ¡De verdad echaría todo su futuro a la basura para casarse con ese idiota!

Rukia dio giros alrededor de su futón que hizo que sus sábanas se enredaran entre sus piernas. ¿Acaso no había otra opción?

— ¡No la hay! —bramó. Debería dejar de monologar. Luego de un breve colapso mental se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. — ¿Qué demonios le diré a Nii-sama para convencerlo? —con esa mirada gélida y calculadora fácilmente podía percatarse de inmediato si ella mentía o no. Debía ser una mentirilla indiscutible y sus dotes artísticas de actuación debían hacerlo llorar, si era posible. Pero… ¿Qué debía decirle…?—Kaien-dono…—susurró.

* * *

Byakuya solamente los observó.

— ¡Hey! —dijo animadamente Isshin con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Kuchiki tan dio la espalda y caminó.

— ¡Oye! ¡No me ignores! ¡Eso es muy innoble! —gritó Isshin.

Byakuya le dio caso omiso. : —Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Por qué estás presente en la Mansión Kuchiki?

—Hoy quedé entrenar con Rukia…—el pelinegro lo observó fríamente. — ¡Y también ver los daños del otro campo de entrenamiento! —se agitó.

Byakuya ya no le dijo nada. Ese silencio Ichigo se lo tomó como una invitación a que pasara. Raro…pero el pelinegro siempre fue una persona extraña.

El chico pelo pincho entró sin presiones. Lo que no se dio cuenta era que cuatro ojos estaban muy fijos en cada paso que daba.

Cuando desapareció de su vista. Isshin se acercó cautelosamente a Byakuya, por si las dudas por cualquier intento de asesinato por parte de él.: — ¿Sospechas…?

Byakuya no dijo nada. Luego desapareció por un shumpo.

Isshin suspiró. Había algo que ocultaba el otro noble. Ese silencio que siempre le daba de respuesta el pelinegro Kuchiki era muy diferente a los demás. De lo poco que lo conocía, había una inquietud en los ojos grises de Byakuya. Un pestañeo extraño cuando vio a Ichigo junto con él.

Que suerte que Isshin trajo su vaso de vidrio para espiar en las puertas shojis.

* * *

Ichigo observó a Rukia por un buen rato antes de hablarle. Ella estaba admirando las flores de cerezo. El chico podía decir que ella, su aura que transmitía, era de paz y tranquilidad. Casi como si esa energía lo atrajera hacia ella para gozar en ese mismo sentir. No obstante, fue el rostro de Rukia que le impedía a estar con ella. Se veía placida pero si su rostro reflejaba angustia.

— ¿Rukia…?

La pelinegra dio un sobresaltó exaltado.: — ¡Ichigo! —gritó mientras su mano se tocaba sus ropas. — ¡Idiota! Me asustaste…

Ichigo la miró. Ahora ese rostro preocupado se dispersó. : —No es mi culpa que estuvieras sumida en la nada tan profundamente…—frunció el ceño.

Rukia giró su cara.: — ¡Bueno como sea! —caminó. —Vamos hacia el otro campo de entrenamiento. —bufó. —Sígueme o si no te perderás.

El chico gruñó un poco. No por enojo sino por meditación.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron, Rukia respiró profundo. Observó detenidamente el nuevo campo de entrenamiento. Luego de admirarlo por unos segundos, su vista se dirigió hacia Ichigo.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Está vez practicaremos Hado!

Ichigo frunció el ceño.: —Sabes que me enseñan otras cosas dentro de la Academia…

— ¡Pero eres un inútil en las Artes Demoníacas! —el chico refunfuñó. —Te enseño. —juntó su dedos y frunció un poco el ceño. —La idea es la mirada fija en tu objetivo y asegurarte que no acumules demasiada energía espiritual pero tampoco una cantidad minina. —lo observó. —debes de tener un equilibrio perfecto entre tu reiatsu que se logra a través de una mente fuerte y un cuerpo resistente. —sonrió. —Así conseguirás un buen Kido.

—Está bien. —asintió Ichigo.

—Te enseñaré. —Rukia inspiró y suspiró profundo. —_Hado número 33: ¡Sōkatsui!_ —una gran energía de color azul cubrió por completo el área de entrenamiento. Destruyó cada uno de los blancos que estaban a quince metros. El polvo de la tierra y las cenizas de los obstáculos de madera se dispersaron por la gran oleada de viento que cubrió a ambos shinigamis.

Rukia no observó la expresión de Ichigo en ese momento. Veía lo que había hecho sin algún esfuerzo. Ella recordaba perfectamente que ese hado le costaba cuando era una principiante. Gracias a la ayuda del ex teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón pudo conseguirlo.

—Im-impresionante. —dijo Ichigo que trató de quitar el humo de su rostro. — ¡Es mi turno! —observó a Rukia. Estaba animado en realizar algo como eso.

La chica giró su cabeza. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ichigo no lo veía, pero por la destrucción que causó Rukia, varias cenizas se acumularon en su rostro y cabello que lo cubrieron de negro.

Rukia dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Dejó lo que veía la dominara sus sentidos.

— ¡A ver…! ¿Cómo era el conjuro? —Ichigo no era consciente lo que pasaba. Esas expresiones, ese ánimo…a Rukia le recordaba a él. Pasaron años desde que dejó en pensar en él. No obstante, por el asunto del matrimonio esa imagen de ese pelinegro invadía su mente. — ¿Rukia? —parpadeó lentamente. —Oye… ¿Qué ocurre...?

Ichigo observó ese rostro intranquilo nuevamente, sólo que está vez, ella estaba muy asustada. Esa no era la Rukia que conocía…nunca la había visto así.

— ¡Rukia! —la chica salió corriendo.

* * *

La pelinegra se encerró en su habitación. No era capaz de enfrentar a Ichigo en ese momento. Su mente estaba tan enredada que ya ni pensaba bien. ¿Cómo fue que los pudo confundir en ese momento? A pesar que no le cubría por completo las cenizas en el cabello naranja de Ichigo, su mente no le dejaba de gritar: Kaien.

— ¿Rukia? —Ichigo apareció por un shumpo

La aludida jadeó. Pudo observar que Ichigo le lavó el cabello con agua. No había ni un rastro de polvo en él.

— ¿Qué sucedió allá? —preguntó.

Rukia suspiró. No estaba lista para decirle. —Nada ocurrió…

Ichigo suspiró. Era seguro que la mente de ella era un tormento.: —Lo sé todo.

La chica giró su cabeza.: — ¿Qué? —parpadeó.

—Todo sobre Shiba Kaien.

Rukia abrió sus ojos al máximo. Otra vez, esa mirada lleno de miedo.: —Ichi…

— ¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar? Después de todo, él fue un miembro de mi Clan.

La chica se tensó.: —Tu Clan…—susurró. —Entonces…sabes lo de…

Ichigo asintió. Luego de varios minutos en ver como su semblante era un desastre en frente de él se dignó a proseguir.: — ¿Me parezco a él, no es así…?

Rukia tenía su mirada baja. Su tez palideció.: —Mucho.

Ahora fue Ichigo que se asustó. Entonces todo lo que ha pasado con Rukia fue porque se parecía tanto a ese tal Kaien. ¿Nunca lo vio como otra persona? —¿Siempre me viste como él?

Rukia jadeó. Esa pregunta la sacó de sorpresa.: —Ichigo…yo…—rechinó sus dientes. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo pronunciar sus palabras que estaba elaboradas por su mente? Ella jamás expresaba lo que realmente sentía con nadie. Ahora Ichigo preguntándole de esa manera parecía como un interrogatorio. Odia eso, pero él se merecía una explicación. —Tú eres Ichigo la primera vez que te conocí. Kaien-dono es Kaien-dono cuando lo conocí y lo…asesine…

El chico frunció el ceño. —Rukia… no debes de…—_auto culparte _ fueron las que nunca salieron de la boca de Ichigo.

— ¡Con todo esto de la unión de Clanes! —lo interrumpió. —Mi culpa cada vez crece… si el matrimonio es lo que quiere el Clan Shiba para que me perdonen entonces lo haré. —tragó saliva. —Aunque Nii-sama esté en desacuerdo.

—Al igual que yo. —pronunció Ichigo gélidamente.

Rukia se congeló por esas palabras tan frías.: — ¿Qué…?

—Sabes lo que pasó con mi madre hace ya años…—explicó. —Me culpaba de todo lo ocurrido durante casi toda mi vida pero…—sus ojos se suavizaron cuando vio a la chica. —fuiste capaz de cesar la lluvia…

— ¡Pero esto es diferente, Ichigo! —gritó. — ¿No lo entiendes? Tu madre te salvó de un Hollow… jamás la asesinaste. —bajó su cabeza. —No le clavaste tu zampakuto para matarlo…

Ichigo jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron de asombro. Ya tenía suficiente. La tomó de los hombros y quiso buscar su rostro.: —Rukia, ¡eres una idio…!

Fue ahí que entendió todo. El rostro de Rukia estaba un poco ruborizado y sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos. Ella hacía todo lo posible en suprimir esas traicioneras lágrimas.

—No me digas que…—Ichigo la vio estupefactamente. No era por un _deber _ que quería tomar la responsabilidad de casarse sino que Rukia realmente se sentía muy culpable. Ella… sentía algo por ese hombre que era casado. Esa expresión en sus ojos era el mismo que vio a su padre en el funeral de su madre: remordimiento en no poder salvado a su ser amado.

Ichigo no dijo nada. Ahora estaba más que confundido. ¿Rukia se quería casar con él para remendar la muerte de Kaien? ¡Con qué sentido! ¡Si él era similar a ese hombre, ya casados, solo arruinaría la vida de Rukia para siempre! Nunca podrá salir de esa culpa si en los ojos violetas de ella mirada a Kaien y no a Ichigo. Todo esto lo hacía por Kaien…y no por él…

—Nii-sama no se merece tanta responsabilidad…mi responsabilidad—dijo Rukia tras ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Todo esto era tan complicado. Ichigo cerró sus ojos y dejó de agarrarla por los hombros. Rukia estaba en una encrucijada. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo guardando lo que sentía? ¿Acaso alguien tuvo la oportunidad de ayudarla?

—No puedo creer que diga esto. —Rukia levantó la mirada. —Lo haremos. —se rascó la nuca. —Casémonos…

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Qué!

Ella pudo cesar su lluvia. ¿Por qué él no podía parar la de ella?

—Si realmente eso puede limpiar tu culpa entonces lo haré. —sonrió forzosamente. —Así Byakuya no tendrá que preocuparse por las canas que le saldrán por el estrés de llevar tu responsabilidad. —la observó. — ¿Jamás habías contado a alguien sobre tu culpa?

Rukia negó con la cabeza. —Aun pidiendo perdón a sus hermanos; por el tema del levantamiento del honor de ambos Clanes…—cerró sus ojos. —Me carcome más lo que pasó con Kaien-dono que el sentido de este matrimonio arreglado…

—Entiendo…—suspiró. ¿En qué demonios se estaba metiendo? —Pero sé que Byakuya dirá que no…—pensó en su padre. —…El viejo es fácil de convencer…

Rukia lo observó esperanzada.: —Ichigo…—se ruborizó. — ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Arqueó una ceja. Luego desvió la mirada. Estaba muy avergonzado. Trató de sonar MUY indiferente.: — ¿Qué crees? Decir que estamos enamorados…

Lo procesó en 3, 2, 1.: — ¡QUÉ!

— ¡No me mires así! —se encogió. — ¡Byakuya puede ser un empurrado! ¡No obstante, recuerda que él se casó por amor! —la vio como si tuviera el plan perfecto. — ¡Sólo le diremos eso y aprobará el matrimonio!

— ¡O primero te mata! —frunció el ceño Rukia. — ¿Por qué le pido ayuda a un idiota como tú? —Ichigo se enojó. — ¡Por eso mismo no quiero decir que estoy enamorada de un pendejo! ¡Nii-sama sabe que es estar enamorado! —se acercó a él. — ¡Nos observará, nos probará y te matará!

Ichigo gruñó.: — ¡Por qué sólo a mí! —levantó sus brazos. — ¡Si tienes una idea mejor, soy todo oídos! —Rukia quedó callada. — ¡Ves!

La chica arrugó su rostro. ¿Acaso no había otra opción? Entonces, luego de unos momentos de maldecirse internamente, reaccionó. Ichigo se estaba sacrificando por ella…no debía ser tan mala agradecida.

—De acu-cuerdo. —bajó la mirada. —Sólo trata de no hacer nada indecorosamente…—se enojó e Ichigo bufó. —Gracias…—murmuró. Su intención era que no lo escuchara.

Sin embargo, él sí escuchó. A pesar que ella no lo vio a él en ese momento, Ichigo le sonrió. Por lo menos pudo quitar su sentimiento de remordimiento por unos momentos…

* * *

Isshin estaba completamente sonrojado. Una mano estaba en su boca para ocultar su asombro y la otra estaba sosteniendo el vaso de vidrio entre la puerta shoji. No podía creer lo que escuchó. Entonces…sí tendrá nietos…

— ¿Sigue aquí? —preguntó Byakuya con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué hace en la puerta de la habitación de Rukia? — El noble Kuchiki no sabía que Ichigo estaba adentro. Gracias a la Academia, el chico ya podía ocultar muy bien su reiatsu.

— ¡N-Nada! —dijo Isshin tembloroso. Era mejor que ese aguafiestas no supiera nada. — ¡Yo ya me iba! —usó su shumpo.

Byakuya frunció su ceño. Ahora él era que ocultaba algo.

* * *

**Gracias a que me dio gripe no fui a estudiar y me dio tiempo para escribir :) lamento si me he tardado un poquito! **

**Ahora con el fic...sé que Rukia está algo (MUY) OOC pero yo creo que cuando se trata del tema de Kaien ella se deprime. Más ahora con lo el matrimonio sus emociones están a flor de piel. Y bueno...creo que Ichigo también está un poquitín OOC pero hey...¿acaso cuando se trata de Rukia (esta enojada, feliz, idiota, en peligro) todo su mente su inunda pensando en ella cuando está cerca? Ademas, Rukia jamas le ha contado lo que siente todo relacionado con Kaien y mucho menos le ha contado algo muy intimo a Ichigo. Asi que seeeee...para mí tiene algo de sentido xDDD.**

**Y Byakuya...es muy misterioso...quién sabe lo que piensa sobre esos dos juntos. E Isshin creo que ya tiene listo los nombres de sus nietos xDD **

* * *

**kurokitsune: hahahahah! la verdad es que Tite es un gran Troll para el romance y para las fechas! xDD no tiene una linea cronologica para guiarse él tambien! hasta él se trollea solito xDD. Y no te preocupes, libera tu frustracion todo lo que puedas! yo tambien me enojo por eso xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que te guste este tambien! :) gracias por comentar!**

**IP: Muchas gracias por comentar! aqui está el otro capítulo! :)**

* * *

******Próximo capítulo lo subo cuando pueda! :S creo que debería enfermarme más para poder escribir libremente! :D espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews :) hasta la próxima! **


	4. Encrucijada

**Escasez de nupcias**

**Encrucijada **

— ¡QUÉ! —gritaron todas al unísono.

La pelinegra parpadeó.: —Les dije que era la noticia del siglo. —expresó tranquilamente.

La expresión de sus rostros no cambió para nada. Con mucha sorpresa se acercaron a la chica que invadieron su espacio personal. Al parecer, ella no le importaba mucho.

— ¡Una noticia como esa debíamos de saberlo nosotras primero antes que ellos! —gritó Rangiku.

— ¿¡Estás segura que es veraz!? —preguntó Isane.

Nemu parpadeó.: —Lo escuche de los mismísimos labios del Capitán Kuchiki junto con el ex Capitán Shiba.

—¡QUÉ! —gritaron más fuerte.

Kiyone se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos.: — ¡No puedo creer que no celebren ese matrimonio! —alzó sus ojos al cielo. — ¡Sabía que entre esos dos pasaba algo! ¡Porque siempre lo negaron!

— ¡Qué lindo! —gritó Yachiru. — ¡Amor prohibido! ¡Bya-kun es un egoísta! ¡El antagonista de la historia!

La chica de lentes aclaró la garganta.

—Las nupcias entre Clanes siempre ha sido normal. —comentó Sui-Feng. —No entiendo por qué el escándalo. ¿Amor? Eso no existe dentro de la nobleza…—levantó una ceja. —Algo se traen entre manos…

De nuevo aclaró su garganta. ¿Acaso esas cotorras no la escuchaban?

— ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Sui-Feng…no debes ser tan desconfiada. Era muy claro como el agua que esos dos había cierta química. —dijo Rangiku. —Puede ser que los Clanes dejaron de ser tan cuadrados y desistieron que triunfará el amor…

Sui-Feng jadeó.: — ¡Eso no pasa jamás!

Momo bajó la mirada. Estaba muy sonrojada.: —Quizás…Quizás estén ocultando algo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Isane preguntó.

Momo cerró sus ojos.: —Un embarazo…

— ¡QUÉ! —gritaron todas al unísono.

— ¡Eso sí tendría mucho sentido! —gritó exasperada Sui-Feng

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Es tan romántico! ¡Luchando por su amor y del bebé! —gritó Rangiku.

— ¡No me a creo! —gritó Isane. — ¡Un hijo!

Yachiru abrió sus ojos con asombro.: — ¿Por qué Ichigo-kun no ha muerto aún?

Nanao frunció su ceño y su mirada se endureció.: —¿¡Podrían dejar de parlotear por un instante!?

Todo mundo quedó atónito.

Ella recobró la compostura mientras aclaró su garganta.: —Gracias…—compuso sus lentes. —Es evidente que tenemos una gran historia aquí.

—¡Hay que hacer a Ichigo-kun el más codiciado del mes!

Nanao se puso nerviosa al escuchar gritos otra vez.: —¡Pero, Presidenta Kusajishi…! Aún no sabemos si es verdad o no.

Nemu la observó.: —Lo es.

—Oigan , oigan…—dijo Nanao con un movimiento en sus manos. —Sé que esto emociona a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis pero es necesaria una investigación meticulosa para obtener la información requerida para descubrir la gran verdad de este matrimonio.

—Por fines políticos…—dijo ya más calmada Sui-Feng. —¿Qué más querría ambos Clanes?

Momo apoyó sus dedos en su mentón.: —El Capitán Kuchiki es un hombre orgulloso y en cierta medida no le agrada el Clan Shiba. —parpadeó. —En especial a Kurosaki-san.

—Con un decreto que rechace el pacto de las nupcias sería suficiente para cesar todo. —comentó Isane. —¿Entonces por qué no lo ha hecho? Según como lo conocemos, eso lo haría inmediatamente.

Nanao suspiró.: —Hay algo que le impide hacerlo. —levantó su lapicera. —¡Y es nuestro deber averiguar qué es!

Yachiru sonrió.: —¡Después celebraremos el Baby Shower a Rukia-chan! —Nemu asintió.

* * *

La chica noble y pelinegra suspiró mientras siguió observándose en el enorme espejo. Su fino y laborioso kimono y su extenso y bello obi estaban perfectamente ajustados a su cuerpo. Su peinado consistía en una flor sakura enganchada detrás de la oreja; por su cabello tan corto no se le podía elaborar un peinado ostentoso digno de la aristocracia.

Luego bajó la mirada. Hoy era la reunión entre ambos Clanes para conocer la familia más a fondo en una cena. Sí…_toda _la familia.

En esa reunión debía actuar lo más convincentes junto con Ichigo. ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Si rechazan el matrimonio? Hasta este punto, su hermano no ha hecho ninguna jugada. Le dijo que anularía la propuesta demanda por el Clan Shiba. Sin embargo, eso solamente se quedó en palabras.

¿Qué era? ¿Acaso los descubrió ya? ¿Por qué él dudaba? ¡Por qué sigue vigente la propuesta!

—¿Qué estará planeando…?—susurró Rukia nerviosa. Ella creyó que, hasta este momento, Ichigo debía luchar de nuevo por ella como lo hizo cuando la iban a ejecutar.

¿Luchar por ella? era muy egoísta de su parte. No obstante, ¿era egoísta de su parte si Ichigo aceptó por su propia voluntad? ¿O por pena él se doblegó?

—Rukia-chan.

La mencionada giró su cabeza asustadamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba, dio un jadeo casi ahogado.: —Isshin-san…

—¡Oh wow! —sonrió. —¡Estás preciosa!

La chica se sonrojó.: —¡Isshin-san…!—bajó la mirada nerviosamente. —¡Es decir…Isshin-sama…!—se cohibió. —¿Shiba-sama…? ¿Kurosaki-sama? —¡Por qué demonios se puso crispada!

—Owe…para tu tren, Rukia-chan. —dijo Isshin. —Tan sólo llámame Isshin. No hay que ser tan formales.

La chica parpadeó apenada. : —S-sí. Está bien.

El pelinegro se le borró la sonrisa inmediatamente.: —Rukia-chan. Debo de discutir contigo sobre algo muy importante. —Rukia se quedó sin habla. —Seré directo. No sé cuánto tiempo me quede antes que sospechen que no estoy en la sala. —la pelinegra tan sólo lo observó. —Sé lo que planeas hacer…

—¿Qué?

—Con Ichigo. Los escuché aquella vez.

Los ojos violetas de la chica se dilataron.: —Im…

—Rukia-chan. —dijo suavemente. Buscó su mano y la palpó dulcemente. —No debes cargar con toda esa culpa. —la observó a sus sorprendidos ojos. —Kaien no hubiera querido que te sintieras así por algo que él buscó. —sonrió. —Al final, él estuvo agradecido por acabar su sufrimiento. Al quedarte en sus últimos momentos.

Rukia parpadeó rápidamente. Su labio inferior tembló levemente mientras su mirada se tornó angustiosa.: —Isshin-san…—suspiró. —Yo no…

—El Clan no te culpa de nada. —la observó detenidamente. —Yo no lo hago. Y apuesto que Kukaku y Ganju tampoco.

—Pero…

—Se aprende a perdonar, Rukia-chan.

Aún con esas palabras de aliento, Rukia no quitaba ese rostro perturbado. ¿Por qué?

El pelinegro endureció un poco su rostro.: —Rukia-chan, no quisiera ofender tus sinceras intenciones pero el Clan no ve tus deseos. Es más, no les interesa en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué? —se le vio confundida.

Isshin bajó la mirada.: —Conozco a esos condenados ancianos de ambos Clanes. Ellos sólo buscaran por los intereses políticos, económicos y biológicos para hacer valer al Clan. —la vio. —Aun eres nueva en esto, pero eso de querer reestablecer el honor de ambos clanes solo es adorno para ocultar sus intenciones.—cerró sus ojos. —Las nupcias ha sido un antiguo contrato legítimo para sellar el pacto de búsqueda. Nunca en la historia, el Clan Shiba se ha unido con el Clan Kuchiki; se repelan porque el Clan Kuchiki siempre ha sido potente y fuerte. —bufó. —¿Quieren una enmienda por la muerte de Kaien? ¿Un heredero para el Clan Kuchiki? Equivale a una sola cosa…

—Poder…—completó Rukia.

—La unión de ambos Clanes sería imparable.

—Pero…si usted había aceptado antes…

Isshin sonrió entre dientes.: —Digamos que me emocione un poco al saber que Ichigo se casara…

Rukia se sonrojó y sintió un poco de nerviosismo.: —Entonces…de todo lo que me ha contado…¿quiere decir que el Clan Kuchiki y el Clan Shiba se odian?

—En cierta medida, algo así…

—Por eso Nii-sama no acepta el matrimonio…

Isshin la observó.: —En parte…tal vez sí…—giró su cabeza. —No le gusta que le hayan mentido sobre lo que querían hacer. Mejor hubiera sido si ellos no hubieran restregado sus errores como líder y qué él es uno de los culpables de su decadencia.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¿No lo sabías? —tragó fuertemente saliva.

Rukia se le fue el mundo. Su hermano también salía perjudicándose en el asunto y todo por su culpa. Si tan sólo hubiera evitado lo ocurrido aquella noche…

—Y-Yo…—cerró sus ojos. Aclaró su garganta y levantó la vista. —Agradezco todo lo que dijo, Isshin-san. Pudo apaciguar un poco el dolor dentro de mi alma. —suspiró. —No obstante…también poseo un orgullo…

Ahora Isshin era quién estaba inquieto. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Estoy muy agradecida por obtener el perdón del Clan…pero no puedo perdonarme a mí misma. —pensó en su hermano. —Además, tengo un Clan que debo de proteger. Le debo mucho a _él…_—pausó un rato. Luego frunció levemente su ceño y sonrió en muestra de aprecio. —y a _ella _por acogerme a una familia.

—Pero Rukia-chan…

Le interrumpió.: —Sea lo que sea los intereses de los Clanes no me interesa en lo más mínimo. —lo observó decidida. —Seguiré su juego pero no los dejaré ganar; no me dejaré que maniobrar como si fuese un títere. —suspiró. —Sólo así… Tan sólo así pueda conseguir cesar el dolor cesante de mi remordimiento.

Isshin quedó admirado pero a la vez sorprendido. Siendo ella tan joven tenía fija su postura, por tan absurda que sonare. Aún ella que vivió en el Rukon, soportó el desprecio de su misma familia y ha enfrentado la muerte en varias puede entenderse que ella se ha enfrentado a tanto en la vida.

¿Acaso que lo que ha escuchado es el resultado de esa dura vida y que habla con madurez para soportar todo ese peso o solamente lo hace para poder perdonarse a sí misma por sus pecados y acciones que afectaron también a terceros?

Rukia es una mezcla de sentimientos. Isshin no sabía si apoyarla o reprimirla.

—Ya veo. —sonrió ampliamente. —Supongo que ya no puedo hacer nada. Ya has tomado una decisión. —se paró y Rukia jadeó. —Nos vemos en la cena, Rukia-chan. A esta altura, ya se preguntaran en dónde estoy.

—¡Isshin-san! —exclamó Rukia exaltada.

El aludido giró confundido.

—C-con respecto a Ichigo. —Isshin alzó ambas cejas. —¿Crees…qué hago lo correcto…?

El pelinegro parpadeó un poco. Ni el mismo sabía qué pensar ante todo este embrollo. A veces los jóvenes ocasionaban tanto drama innecesario. En lo profundo del alma de Isshin, sabía que era muy viejo para estas cosas.

—Lo hecho, hecho está . —suspiró. —Ichigo ya es grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones. No te sientas mal por eso. Tuvo que haber una razón para el asunto.

Rukia bajó la mirada.: —Sí.

Isshin abrió la puerta shoji. ¿Quién sabe? De repente todo resulte no tan complicado como se pensaba. Sólo debían de darles espacio y tiempo para que descubran que son y que quieren ser ellos dos realmente cuando están juntos.

Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

La cena comenzó y seguía siendo incómoda para los presentes. Los invitados tan sólo eran lo de la familia principal. Ni un anciano estaba metido ahí. Los anfitriones, Rukia y Byakuya, estaban comiendo en el extremo derecho de la mesa mientras que los invitados en el lado izquierdo. La mesa era bastante larga por el número de personas del extremo izquierdo. Un total de seis personas; tres cenando a la perfección por sus impecables modales, dos teniendo problemas de cómo comer correctamente y uno deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

Isshin, Karin y Yuzu abrieron su boca y depositaban su arroz delicadamente.

—Oye One-chan, ¿cómo se usaba los palillos? —preguntó Ganju en voz baja.

Kukaku reprimió sus deseos de golpear al idiota.: —Maldito hermano…—susurró. —Eres peor que un cerdo para comer. —alzó un poco la voz. — ¡Es tu culpa que no sepas comer cuando te quise enseñar a usar los cubiertos! ¡Hasta hoy en día prefieres comer con las manos!

Ichigo los observó detenidamente con una gotita en la sien.

— ¿Qué es lo que miras, Ichigo? —se dirigió Kukaku.

—N-Nada…—sudó frío. Luego observó a los Kuchikis comer. Pareciera que fueron programados para hacerlo ya que ambos hermanos pelinegros comían al mismo tiempo. —Esos hermanos tiene problemas…—susurró para él mismo.

De nuevo ese silencio incómodo. ¿Acaso no había nada que hablar?

Yuzu percibió perfectamente esa tensión. Ninguna de las dos familias se habla. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Rukia. No obstante, cuando la pequeña castaña observa a Byakuya le causa un cierto temor. Sería muy grosero no dirigirle la palabra a él también. Daba miedo a que ofendiera a su anfitrión.

—Yuzu…—habló Karin. —Casi no has tocado tu plato.

La chica jadeó levemente.: — ¿Eh? —bajó su mirada. —Este…

— ¿No está bueno? —preguntó Rukia tratando de romper el hielo.

Yuzu tragó saliva. Su nerviosismo era evidente. Hasta se sonrojó de la vergüenza.: — ¡Sí lo está! —dio unos grandes bocados. — ¡Hmn!

Cuando trató de tragárselo todo, se le dificultó mucho a tal punto que quería toser.

—Yuzu. —se alarmó Karin. —No seas tan imprudente…

Ganju se sintió aliviado en ese momento. No era el único que estaba pasando vergüenza.

—Trata de tomar un poco de té. —dijo con nerviosismo Rukia.

Ganju sonrió pícaramente. —Karma, Karma…—murmuró. ¡Eso le pasaba por no hacerle su bento aquel día!

Kukaku golpeó a Ganju a puño limpio en el rostro.

Ichigo observó cómo su hermanita hizo todo lo posible en masticar y tragar al mismo tiempo. Le resultaba gracioso en cierto modo y de lo bulliciosa que era su familia. No obstante notó algo extraño. ¿Su padre estaba tranquilo? ¡Su padre estaba tranquilo! No hacía nada que lo hiciera pasar vergüenza. Algo andaba _demasiado _mal para que él estuviese así.

Fue entonces que Ichigo pudo observar que su padre y el otro noble pelinegro de enfrente intercambian miradas cada cierto tiempo. Ichigo tragó saliva al percatarse que esas miradas que se daban eran analizadoras.

El resto de la cena fue callado, a excepción de las quejas en murmuro entre Ganju y Kukaku.

* * *

El jardín era inmenso y hermoso. Y más aún de noche. Las luciérnagas iluminaban la flora y los grillos daban un sonido fondo tranquilizador. Las estrellas que titilaban a lo alto y la luna resplandeciente era casi que mágico.

— ¡Rukia-chan! —sonrió Yuzu. — ¡Este jardín es maravilloso!

La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente.: —Lo mismo pensé cuando lo observe por primera vez.

Las pequeñas nobles se adentraron más al dichoso jardín. Karin parecía que no le daba importancia al lugar. Tan sólo las seguía a ver qué otras cosas podía ver o que la sorprendieran.

Mientras, Ichigo, Ganju y Kukaku observaban el estanque de los peces koi.

—Oye One-chan, ¿Se puede comer estos peces?

— ¡Idiota! —gritó Kukaku. —Eso sólo son para decoración…—lo observó. — ¿Acaso todavía tienes hambre?

Ganju torció la boca.: — ¡Claro que sí! —frunció el ceño. — ¡El mesero fue muy grosero en retirar mi comida!

—Por las órdenes del Kuchiki. —dijo Kukaku sonándolo muy obvio. —Eras un desastre y ensuciabas su mesa.

— ¡Qué grosería! —giró su cabeza. — ¿Verdad Ichigo? —parpadeó. — ¿Ichigo?

El chico aludido estaba ido. No podía dejar pasar la escena que estaba en frente. Ahí estaban sus hermanas que tratando de atrapar unas cuantas luciérnagas junto con Rukia. No obstante, por primera vez en la noche que Ichigo pudo ver bien a la chica noble. Con su kimono bien tallado, ese leve maquillaje en su rostro. Todo eso era secundario.

Lo que de verdad no podía apartar la vista de Ichigo era la sonrisa gustosa en Rukia. Casi nunca podía ver esa sonrisa cálida y feliz. Se veía realmente…

Ganju se acercó a Ichigo. Sólo estaba a centímetros de su rostro.: — ¡Ichigo!

— ¡AH! —gritó. — ¡Bastardo! ¡Quítate!

Se acercó más a él para la pesadilla de Ichigo.: — ¿Qué estás viendo?

— ¡A-Aléjate de mí! —intentó golpearlo pero su primo se le abalanzó encima de él. — ¡AHH!

Ganju frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué gritas tanto? —dijo mientras sus nudillos se posicionaban en las sienes de Ichigo y las empezó a girar. — ¿No te gusta ver mi rostro angelical?

Ichigo se enojó.: — ¡A ti ya te chupó el diablo!

— ¡CÓMO!

Yuzu, Karin y Rukia los observaron al escuchar tanto escándalo.

—Patéticos…—dijo Karin.

Kukaku no les ponía atención en lo más mínimo. Le resultó bastante extraño que si tío y Kuchiki Byakuya no salieran de la sala cuando cenaron. Es más, a todos, exceptuando los líderes, los retiraron. Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué está pasando?

* * *

Ichigo escuchó un leve toque en la puerta shoji. Ya era muy noche y todos se han ido a dormir. Lo más probable es que fuera un sirviente llamando a la puerta porque, si era su padre, ya la puerta shoji estuviera destruida.

Ganju roncaba sonoramente y sus sábanas desplegadas en todo el futón.

Cuando el chico abrió la puerta se dio una gran sorpresa.: — ¿Rukia? ¿Qué ocurre? —observó a su alrededor— ¿Ha pasado algo malo? —no sabía si Kukaku estaba detrás de esto.

La chica negó con la cabeza. —No…no paso nada. —parpadeó. — ¿Estabas dormido? —escuchó los ronquidos de Ganju.

Ichigo bufó.: —Con ese maldito haciendo bulla ni parpadear puedo.

Rukia sonrió.: —Ya veo. —bajó la mirada. — ¿Puedo hablarte por un momento?

Lo dudó un poco.: —No veo por qué no.

Se dispusieron a salir al jardín. No obstante, lo que ellos no se percataron fue que una esquina del tanami estaba levantado.

—Mantequilla…—tomó una foto. —Mantequilla…

Isane tragó saliva. De verdad, no debían estar ahí. : —E-es "queso" Nemu-san…

—Mantequilla…—tomó otra foto. —Mantequilla…

Isane suspiró. A pesar que ellas estaban escondidas bajo las sombras no se sentía tan segura. Sin embargo, tenía más peso la duda que carcomía sus pensamientos. ¿Qué estarán planeando esos dos _tortolos_?

—Vamos…—dijo la peli plateada mientras tomaba la mano de la otra chica. —Hay que seguirlos…

* * *

Ichigo siguió los pasos de Rukia hasta el jardín porque era el único lugar de la mansión que era pacifico para hablar. La siguió hasta llegar a los árboles de sakura.

Observó como ella se recostó en uno de los troncos mientras suspiró.

—Bueno… ¿qué es lo que pasa? —tenía el presentimiento que era acerca de las nupcias.

—Ichigo, quiero estar segura de lo que sientes acerca del tema…

El chico parpadeó.: — ¿Sobre las nupcias?

Rukia suspiró.: —Has aceptado en ayudarme; eso significa que has tirado todo tu futuro…

Ichigo se rascó la nuca.: — ¿De qué hablas, enana? Te estás poniendo muy rara últimamente…

— ¡Ichigo, no me digas así! —negó con la cabeza. — ¡Eres un idiota al no ver lo que pasa!

— ¿Y qué es lo que pasa? —arqueó una ceja. No entendía nada. Rukia actuaba como Rukia es en realidad. Es una maraña de sentimientos encontrados. — ¿Rukia?

— ¿P-Por qué? —bajó la cabeza.

Ichigo suspiró. Luego se acercó a ella.: — ¿Te arrepientes verdad?

— ¿Qué? —alzó su rostro.

—Rukia. —su voz se tornó seria. —Ya debes de dejar de culparte de todo.

—Y-yo no…

—Claro que sí. —frunció el ceño. —Desde que supiste sobre las nupcias has actuado muy nerviosa y confundida. Has pensado que todo ha sido por tu causa y que debes de arreglar todo.

La chica endureció su rostro.: — ¡Yo no he pensado así! —otra vez estaban hablando sobre sus sentimientos. Rukia no estaba acostumbrada a hablar sobre ellos. Siempre se los guardaba y los soportaba. Que Ichigo la interrogara sobre cómo se siente se sentía atrapada y no sabía cómo reaccionar. —Mejor me largo. No sé por qué hablo con un estúpido como tú…

Rukia dio unos pasos que fueron detenidos secamente. Ichigo la sostuvo de sus hombros de la chica y la empujó contra el tronco bruscamente.: — ¡Ya me hartaste! —gritó Ichigo.

Ella al principio se sorprendió por el acto del chico. Luego de que él haya alzado la voz de esa manera, frunció levemente el ceño.

—Suéltame. —ordenó Rukia.

— ¡Escúchame, enana del demonio! —gruñó Ichigo. —No necesito tu pena. Yo acepte porque quise hacerlo. —frunció el ceño. — ¿Acaso estás ciega o algo? Yo quiero ayudarte… ¡quiero detener ese constante tormento!

Rukia jadeó levemente.: — ¿Qué…?

—Ya me has ayudado antes…—la observó. —Me diste poder para defender a mi familia del Hollow. Pudiste cesar mi lluvia en mi interior en varias ocasiones. —Rukia estaba perpleja. —Sé que es llevar contigo la culpa bajo tus hombros constantemente. Te puedo comprender perfectamente…—suspiró ya más relajado. —Me hiciste ver… que mi madre no murió por mi causa… hiciste que abriera los ojos…

—Ichigo…

—Verte conllevar la culpa, incluso manejarla peor que yo, me hace sentir impotente. Si la única manera de lograr borrar ese recuerdo y perdonarte a ti misma; entonces lo aceptaré.

Rukia frunció el ceño. Trató de quitárselo de encima.: —No necesito tu lástima…

Ichigo apretó el agarre.: —No es lástima. —sus ojos se suavizaron. — ¿Acaso no somos _nakamas…_?

Los ojos violetas se ensancharon. Casi estaba utilizando las mismas palabras que empleó ella una vez cuando trató que Ichigo entrara en razón.: — ¡Eso se llama idiotez! —bajó la mirada, extrañamente, apenada. — ¡Ni creas que te lo voy a agradecer! ¡Quise que desistieras! ¡Recuerda eso!

Ichigo sonrió levemente. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Rukia ahora estaba en un estado que era susceptible a todo. Si de verdad iba a liderar entonces necesitaba estar alerta, no sólo en su Clan, sino también del Clan Kuchiki. No era experto, pero sabía que ese Clan no era de fiar. Siempre ha tratado de salirse con la suya desde que conoció la historia de Byakuya. Ahora más que nada Rukia necesitaba de su apoyo, de alguien que entendiera sus sentimientos.

No la iba a dejar sola. Además, si hubiese otra forma e arreglar el problema entonces Ichigo aceptaría con gusto.

—Pero Ichigo…—Rukia alzó la mirada. —Todo esto no se trata de mí. —suspiró. —El Clan también…—murmuró. Ichigo no la escuchó.

— ¿Qué?

—El Clan tiene sus propios intereses. Tarde o temprano nos querrán rendir cuentas…

— ¿Sobre Kaien? —alzó una ceja Ichigo.

Rukia se sonrojó. —No idiota… ¿Acaso piensas quedarte virgen por siempre? —Ichigo quedó en blanco. Inexplicablemente para él sentía como hervía su rostro. —Menso. —pronunció secamente.

Ichigo notó que aún la tenía sostenida en sus hombros, así que se separó rápidamente.

—N-No lo sé…—dijo Ichigo nervioso. — ¿A-acaso no puedes contratar…? No sé… ¿un prostituto o un concubino? —Rukia lo golpeó en su entrepierna. — ¡Maldita!

La chica pelinegra se puso roja de ira.: — ¡O mejor te dejo estéril ahora mismo! —presionó más fuerte. —¡ ¿Qué carajos estaré embarazándome de alguien así?!

Ichigo se colocó en posición fetal.: —N-No sé…—le faltó el aire. — ¿Acaso no te gusta Renji?

Rukia abrió grandemente sus ojos.: — ¡Estúpido!

Solamente el bramido de Ichigo se apreció en el jardín.

* * *

Dieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo.

—Con esto concluimos la reunión de hoy caballeros. —habló el más anciano. —Pronto se les entregará a los Grandes Líderes de los Clanes el acta nupcial para su confirmación. —cerró sus ojos. —Pueden retirarse.

Todos los ancianos de la habitación uno a uno fueron saliendo. Como si nadie pareciera importarle o percatarse fue que ambas Cabezas de las Casas Nobles no movían ni un solo músculo. Ni siquiera podían despegar la mirada entre ellos.

Un miramiento indagador como si se trataban de observar los errores del otro.

Cuando el último anciano salió fue cuando intercambiaron palabras.

—Por fin. —dijo Isshin suspirando cortamente. —Jamás pensé que llegaría este momento asolas con usted, Lord Kuchiki.

Byakuya frunció el ceño mientras cerró sus ojos.: —En efecto. —aún no dirigía su mirada a él. —Me ha inquietado el hecho que usted, Lord Shiba, sabe que yo no.

—Estamos en la misma sintonía. —sonrió de lado Isshin. —Los ancianos piensan que usted firmará el Acta con suma libertad. —endureció su rostro. —No me engaña, Lord Kuchiki. Aunque esos vejetes no hayan dicho nada, sé que usted le molesta algo que yo sé. No obstante, ¿no debería invertirse nuestros papeles? —su voz fue profunda. —Usted sabe _algo _que yo no sé.

—No. —Byakuya abrió sus ojos. —El nerviosismo reflejado en su rosto y ojos lo delata, Lord Shiba.

Isshin rió levemente.: — ¿Así qué hablamos de facciones ahora? —Byakuya frunció su ceño. —Es verdad, sé algo que usted piensa que no sé. —observó cierto cambio de brillo en los ojos de Byakuya. El rostro del otro hombre no se modificó en absoluto. — ¿Por qué no ha negado en anular las nupcias? ¿Por qué proseguir?

—No le incumbe.

—Claro que sí. —dijo Isshin. —Usted planteó su decisión definitiva en la primera cesión entre los Clanes. —sonrió. —Yo no tengo problema en firmar.

Byakuya dio un leve gruñido. : — ¿Quién dijo que firmaría?—sorprendió a Isshin. —Que soliciten mi presencia y la atienda en las reuniones no es señal en dar mi aprobación. Ellos ya conocen mi postura, como Lord Shiba dijo de antemano.

Isshin torció sus labios. Debía de cambiar de táctica.

—Que miedo, que miedo. —expresó Isshin suavemente. —Haciendo que los ancianos hagan ilusiones de su aceptación no es bueno para su edad, ¿sabe Lord Kuchiki? —sonrió. —Ichigo también está emocionado ante las nupcias cuando le comente. No espera casarse con Rukia-chan.

Byakuya cambió un poco su expresión. Isshin sonrió en sus adentros: Bingo…

—Kurosaki no posee sentimientos hacia Rukia. —frunció su ceño. —Menos que sean recíprocos…

— ¿Acaso no los ha visto detenidamente? Yo por lo que veo es amor puro entre ambos…

—Se equivoca. —dijo Byakuya. —Los he estudiado perfectamente. No existe tal cosa en ellos.

Isshin lo observó.: —No somos tan diferentes como pensamos, Lord Kuchiki. —Byakuya pareció ofendido. Le estaba comparando con una escoria como Isshin. —Ambos sabemos cómo es amar de verdad…

—No necesito de tales sentimientos en mi vida.

—Ahora. —Sonrió—Es cierto que tanto como yo no puedo reemplazar a Masaki; usted, Lord Kuchiki, no puede reemplazar a Hisana. —Byakuya permaneció callado. —Le propongo un trato…

—Le he dicho con anterioridad que no _negociare _ni _cambiare _mi decisión. —su voz se emitió clara y roncamente. Luego frunció el ceño. —Retírese…

Isshin se paró.: —Tanto como usted Lord Kuchiki poseo mis dudas. —habló. —A pesar que no quiere decirme las suyas yo le he compartido las mías. —a pesar que eran una total mentira. — ¿Si de verdad Ichigo y Rukia-chan no siente nada entre ellos entonces por qué no averiguarlo? —lo observó detenidamente. —YO hago esto por ellos, no por mí, ni por el Clan o por Kaien. —arqueó una ceja. — ¿Piensa separar a dos personas que realmente se aman? Está peor que la Cámara de los 46 cuando se negaban en casarse con Hisana. —Byakuya frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué hubiera querido ella para Rukia-chan?

— ¿Trata de chantajearme? —expresó estoicamente.

Isshin suspiró. En realidad este tipo era de coraza dura.: —Ellos me recuerdan cuando estuvo con Masaki. ¿Con usted no sucede lo mismo?

Byakuya cerró sus ojos.

* * *

—Mantequilla. —tomó un foto. —Mantequilla.

Isane giró para todos lados. ¡Esa mansión era enorme! : — ¡Nos hemos perdido! —dio un gritó al cielo.

—Mantequilla. —dijo Nemu. —Mantequilla.

Isane entonces escuchó gritos. Dos particulares gritos: uno de piedad y otro de ira.: — ¿Qué? —parpadeó. Conocía bastante bien esas voces. —Por aquí Nemu-san.

Como si las voces fuesen la luz que conllevaba a la salida, ambas chicas usaron sus oídos para encontrarse y sorprenderse en que pararon en el jardín.

Isane y Nemu eran totalmente desapercibidas. Estaba absorta por la escena:

Rukia mantenía los ojos cerrados. A su lado, estaba Ichigo que observaba hacia otro lado. Lo que más dejaba atónitas, más a Isane, era que estaban…agarrados de la mano, totalmente rojos como el cabello de Renji. Además, lo que más atormentaba a Isane, y que no podía procesar bien, era que la otra mano de Ichigo estaba en su entrepierna y caminaba como si fuese renco.

— ¿E-es esto necesario? —preguntó Rukia lamentándose.

Ichigo la mira furiosamente.: — ¿Estamos enamorados, no? —dijo sarcásticamente. —Debemos acostumbrarnos a _expresarlo._

Rukia levantó una ceja mientras bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas como si fuesen una pareja. La de Ichigo era tan grande que cubría totalmente a la de la pelinegra.

Eso no le incomodaba para nada a la chica. Se sentía…cálido. No obstante, lo que de verdad dejaba que desear…

— ¿Por qué coges? —gruñó. — ¡Por qué tu otra mano está ahí abajo!

Ichigo la miró con ira. ¡Todavía pregunta!

— ¡Eso dímelo! —gritó Ichigo mientras seguían caminando.

—Eres un llorón. —dijo Rukia con una sonrisa. —Ni fue tan duro…

Isane jadeó fuertemente. ¡Imposible! ¡Entonces sí había un bebé! Mientras, Nemu no desaprovecho en tomar fotos.

Antes que pudieron decir más para que las otras dos chicas pasaran el chisme, se sintió una gran cantidad de reiatsu.

—Kurosaki Ichigo.

El chico abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

Todo pasó tan rápido: Byakuya apareció en un abrir de ojos enfrente de ellos. Con una velocidad máxima, desenvainó la espada que traía consigo y atacó a Ichigo.

— ¡Pero qué! —gritó el chico tras usar su shumpo para escapar del ataque. No obstante, el pelinegro era mucho más rápido que él y lo alcanzó. — ¡Mier…!

Los ataques fallidos hicieron que golpearan el suelo haciendo que una gran ventisca sacudiera a todos.

Rukia parpadeó confundida. ¿Qué ha pasado? —¡Ichigo! ¡Nii-sama! —alzó su rostro. Ahora estaban en el cielo.

—Déjalo, Rukia-chan. —habló Isshin.

— ¡Pero qué…! —giró su cabeza. — ¿Isshin-san?

—Es una pelea por cuestión de honor…

Isane y Nemu corrían por sus vidas. La primera chica trataba de cubrir su rostro y lloriqueaba al sentir como cada golpe del Capitán Kuchiki era lanzada con furia y precisión.: — ¡Qué está pasando aquí! —sollozó Isane.

Nemu parecía no importarle.: —Mantequilla. Mantequilla.

* * *

**¿Qué capítulo más raro, no? no estoy fundida (no completamente xDD) A decir verdad, no muy me convenció este capítulo porque lo vi un poquitín confuso y OOC (como Byakuya, Rukia e Ichigo! D:)pero en fin... espero que el próximo pueda arreglar un poco las cosas (me aturde que la relacion de Ichigo y Rukia no vaya tan rápido! por mí ya los hubiera casado desde el primer capítulo xDDD)**

**La verdad lo siento mucho por la tardanza :( creanme que ha sido un poquito dificil de escribir estas últimas semanas, a parte que me enferme, quise tener un poco de tiempo libre para esto :(**

**Próxima actualización... ni la esperen tan rápido xDDD. Para compensar la pre tardanza que habrá trate de hacer este capítulo LARGO! :D así que estén muy atentos porque no sé... de repente los sorprenda antes de lo debido xD.**

* * *

**Ahora con los reviews (sigh) me da mucha pena, pero la vez pasada por andar de mocos colgando y cuerpo de trapo, a unos pocos pude responderles sus comentarios y a la gran mayoria no :( a veces me siento mal en no hacerlo ya que, como ustedes tuvieron el tiempo de leer y comentar (lo cual algunos no hacen) he decido que cada review que reciba de una vez contesto. **

**Antes la temática era que cada capítulo nuevo yo contestaba todos los reviews, pero como el factor tiempo es el que no me sobra entonces lo haré de esa manera de ahora en adelante :). Así que no se ilusionen que, si les respondí, es que ya voy a publicar un nuevo capitulo xDD.**

**No obstante, debo decir que gracias por sus comentarios a: Kaien Kimura, rukia kuchiki White moon, giby-chan , darcy129 , SSofiXX , Kotsuki Kurosaki, Darkrius13, kuniko04 , metitus, Bara-san, kurokitsune, ALEXZHA, ichiruki4ever.n.m, nessie black 10 y a ValerieLFranz.  
**

**No saben cuanto es de felicidad para el autor en leer todas sus opiniones acerca del fic! y a veces se necesitan para seguir adelante. No importa si son buenas críticas, malas o tomatazos xD siempre son bien recibidos.**

**Hasta la próxima :) **


End file.
